Adrenalina y velocidad
by lihowary-chan
Summary: Natsu es un joven corredor que es obligado por la policía a regresar a japón con su hermana para atrapar a zeref... allí se rencuentra con su amigo y rival de la infancia (Gray) que no ha visto desde que tenían 9 y conoce a su hermanastra Lucy quien cautiva el corazón de Natsu de allí comienza una gran aventura de adrenalina y velocidad en su intento de captura a Zeref :D
1. prologo

Hola chicos soy una nueva escritora de fanfiction. Pueden llamarme **lihowary-chan** o **lihowa-chan** o por cualquier otro sobrenombre que quieran darme :D Este es mi primer fic ya que el one-shot que publique días atrás era para saber cómo funcionaba esta pág. pero este fic ya tenía tiempo escribiéndolo, mucho antes que one-shot publicado, bueno espero que les guste y pues que sigan mis demás fic

Este fanfic está inspirado en una de mis películas favoritas **"rápidos y furiosos"** donde el protagonista es Natsu Dragneel uno de los mejores corredores que existen, pero basta de charla o les voy a arruinar la historia así que comencemos con la historia.

**¡Aye Sir!**

_**Prólogo **_

Los autos se alineaban, la gente se reúnen alrededor de la pista, los motores rugían y la adrenalina se sentía… la carrera estaba a punto de empezar… el semáforo se puso en verde, los conductores pisaron el acelerador dando inicio a la carrera.

Los autos iban a una gran velocidad y un Trion Nemesis modificado color rojo iba al frente llevándole la delantera a los demás corredores dentro se encontraba uno de los mejores corredores de estados unidos Natsu Dragneel un chico de 19 años, moreno, ojos jade y lo mas resaltante de todo su cabello color rosa, con una bufanda blanca que parecían de escamas en su cuello.

-esta vez te voy a ganar maldito –grito un chico que iba en un Arrinera Hussarya amarillo con un grafiti al costado, al chico pelirrosa quien solo sonrió por lo que dijo el otro

-inténtalo… si es que puedes ganarme –grito de vuelta el pelirrosa disminuyendo un poco la velocidad para que el de la Arrinera Hussarya amarilla se adelantara un poco para hacerlo más divertido

-estas cometiendo una falta grave amigo… eso te costara la victoria –dijo acelerando y rebasando al Dragneel

A lo lejos se comenzaba a visualizar la línea de llegada el Dragneel le había dado una gran ventaja al chico de la Arrinera Hussarya amarilla, y tan solo a unos 80 metros de distancias

-ahora comienza la diversión –dijo sonriendo divertidamente presionando un botón rojo que se encontraba en una esquina del volante, haciendo que el nitrógeno se liberara impulsando con más velocidad el auto, repasando al del Arrinera Hussarya amarilla con facilidad siendo el primero en cruzar la línea de llegada ganando así la carrera.

Las personas gritaban de emoción al concluir la carrera y el pelirrosa sale del auto, se escucha unos _"Natsu…", "otra vez gano" _o_ "el dragón Slayer lo volvió a lograr", _de todas parte mientras que el pelirrosa se dirigía al Arrinera Hussarya amarillo y a los otros carros para cobrar su recompensa.

-mierda otra vez perdí –dijo el hombre del Arrinera Hussarya chocando su cara contra el volante

-oye amigo no te desquites con el volante –dijo divertido el pelirrosa, mientras que el chico salía del auto.

-fue un buena carrera, pero para la próxima no pienso perder –dijo el chico entregándole una paca de billetes junto con las llaves de su auto al pelirrosa y marchándose del lugar

-who amigo otro auto sique eres bueno –dijo un negro acercándose al pelirrosa al cual solo sonrió divertidamente

-otro para la colección… como te va Kyor –dijo el Dragneel chocando puños con el chico

-bien colega… mira aquí esta lo de los otros corredores –le dijo Kyor dándole una gran paca de billetes

-gracia pana… veo que tu también te beneficias cuando yo corro –mención el pelirrosa al ver los billetes que sobre salían de sus bolcillos

-cada vez que tu corres todas las personas te apuestan una gran cantidad de dinero… y como siempre yo no me puedo quedar atrás –dijo riéndose el negro

-ok… toma –y el pelirrosa le lanzo le lanzo las llaves del auto que gano –llévalo con los otros al taller, no pienso correr más por hoy –declaro el chico

-qué pero, hay alguien que quiere competir contigo hoy y es muy bueno según los rumores –dijo alentado el negro

-¿Quién?… ¿de quién se trata? –pregunto por curiosidad el pelirrosa

-seguro debes conocer su nombre, es uno de los mejores corredores que hay –dijo Kyor despertando mas la curiosidad del pelirrosa

-dime de una vez quien es –grito el pelirrosa frustrado

-le dicen Zeref… dijo que vino solamente con el interés de retarte –revelo el negro haciendo que Natsu se sorprendiera

-enserio… Zeref me está retando

-si… sígueme Natsu te llevare con el… –dijo guiando a Natsu entra la multitud –el dijo que te llevara apenas acabaras la carreara para hablar contigo –se acercaron a un hermoso Ferrari Enzo que se encontraba cerca en el capote estaba un hombre pelinegro como de unos 21 o 22 años con la piel blanca y ojos oscuros como la noche que según Natsu parecía como la muerte en persona y al lado del tipo se encontraban dos hombres con gafas oscuras vigilando que nadie se le acercara al tipo sentado.

-que buena carreara… –dijo el pelinegro al ver a Natsu –así que tu eres Natsu Dragneel, el dragón Slayer de fuego, el rey de las carrearas que todos admiran –replico Zeref, Natsu solo se quedo callado viéndolo fijamente –por que me vez así –pero fue interrumpido

-A que vienes aquí –dijo fríamente

-Bueno vamos directo al grano… quiero que tengas una carrera conmigo… me contaron que eres uno de los mejores corredores de estados unidos y quisiera comprobarlo ahora si no te molesta –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa diabólica que a cualquiera le daría escalofrió

-y yo que gano –dijo fríamente

-si tu ganas yo mismo te entregare 2.000.000 Jewels mas mi auto personalmente –dijo sin cambiar el gesto de su cara

-y si pierdo?

-Si pierdes… no pasara nada

-qué? –pregunto sorprendido Natsu

-Como escuchaste _"no pasara nada"_ no te quitare tu auto, ni dinero, será como una demostración no tienes nada que perder… pero si mucho que ganar… que dices? –Zeref le estiro la mano para hacer el trato, _"que le para a este tipo, que rayos estará tramando" _pensaba Natsu mientras observaba por un rato mas la cara de Zeref dudando sin acertad o no… pero al final acertad el trato estrechando la mano de Zeref después de todo según Zeref no perdería nada, pero… si ganaba podría cumplir la promesa que lo izo a su hermana, de irse justo de vacaciones con el dinero que podía ganar

.

.

.

Los dos carros estaban en la línea de salida esperando la señal para arrancar, ahí se podía ver a un serio Natsu en su Trion Nemesis rojo y a un Zeref con una sonrisa diabólica en su Ferrari Enzo de color negro con un grafiti de una calavera en el capote; una hermosa chica con y una bandera a cuadros se coloca al frente de los dos autos lista para dar la señal de partida en cualquier momento

-listo? –pregunto la chica los dos conductores asistieron –bueno, preparados, listos, fuera –dijo alzando la bandera dando inicio a la carrera

Los dos al ver la bandera alzada salieron a toda velocidad de la línea de partida. Los dos iban muy parejos no se podía saber quién iba en la delantera de la carrera

"_nada mal… es mejor de lo que pensé"_ en eso pensaba el pelinegro mientras trataba de ir adelante

Iban visualizando la meta cuando se escucho una sirena de una patrulla de policía haciendo que se alteraran

-me temo que lo dejaremos por ahora así dragón Slayer… no vemos en otra ocasión –dijo Zeref desviando el carro hacia un barranco con algunos oficiales persiguiéndolo.

Natsu no entendió el acto que el pelinegro había hecho pero se dio cuenta que una patrulla también lo perseguía a el

-mierda… maldito Zeref me las pagaras –ruño acelerando lo mas que pudo para perder la patrulla

-le sugiero que se detenga inmediatamente o ostentase a las consecuencias –dijo por el alta voz el policía. Natsu no disminuyo la velocidad más bien trataba de aumentarla y en ese momento aparecieron mas patrullas y un helicóptero de policía

-maldición está empeorando… tendré que usar lo que me queda de nitrógeno para escapar –susurro para sí mismo el pelirrosa. Presionando el botón rojo que se encontraba en una esquina del volante activando el nitrógeno. Pero en ese momento alguien que iba en el helicóptero le lanzo un gancho de anulación de potencia, asiendo que el auto de Natsu perdiera su energía y disminuyera su velocidad rápidamente hasta que este dejo de moverse

-Maldición… no puede ser –grito Natsu chocando su cabeza contra el volante del auto mientras que era rodeado por la policía apuntándolo con pistolas y pidiéndole que bajara del vehículo…

_**Fin del prologo**_

Y que les pareció :3 bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque este solo es el prologo los otros capítulos van hacer más largos espero que me sigan en mis demás capítulos

**Próximo capitulo: la propuesta de la policía**

Otra cosa voy a actualizar como dentro de 14 o 15 días aproximadamente porque estoy en temporada de exámenes y a veces el tiempo no me da para terminar de escribir y publicar cada semana entonces vendría actualizando como por el 27 o 28 de marzo, para no atrasarme con los otros capítulos

Bueno espero sus reviews :D nos vemos en el otro capítulo **¡Aye Sir!**


	2. la propuesta de la policía

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de Adrenalina y Velocidad tal como se los prometí aunque disculpen lo tarde es que se me complico el día, bueno espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews.

Los personajes de Fairy tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama

Dejémonos de chalar y a leer **¡aye sir!**

_**Capitulo 1: la propuesta de la policía **_

-a ver… dijo un policía revisando un expediente –Natsu Dragneel… según tu expediente, estuviste un año en la correccional por robo de autos, carreras callejeras y por excesos de infracciones de velocidad y incumplimiento de las reglas de trafico… –dijo cerrando el expediente

-valla a los poli no se les escapa nada –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa sarcástica

-puedes hablar todo lo que quieras pero no saldrás en un tiempo de aquí… te atrapamos en medio de una carrear, superando el límite de velocidad legal… eso es una gran falta en este país… mínimo tendrás otro año en la correccional y seis meses de encarcelamiento

-… –Natsu solo lo miro fijamente enojado _"maldición por su culpa no puede conseguir el dinero… y me tendrán aquí hasta no sé cuando espero que Kyor pueda cuidar de Wendy hasta entonces"_ pensaba el Dragneel sin quitar la vista de enzima al policía

_**Pov Natsu**_

-No me veas así… ustedes mismos se lo buscan… vamos te llevare a tu cerda temporal –dijo el policía haciendo que me levantar con las manos esposadas en mi espalda estábamos en la jefatura de policía… después de que me capturaron me trajeron para acá y confiscaron mi Trion Nemesis

_**Flash back**_

Iban visualizando la meta cuando se escucho una sirena de una patrulla de policía haciendo que se alteraran

-me temo que lo dejaremos por ahora así dragón Slayer… no vemos en otra ocasión –dijo Zeref desviando el carro hacia un barranco con algunos oficiales persiguiéndolo.

Natsu no entendió el acto que el pelinegro había hecho pero se dio cuenta que una patrulla también lo perseguía a el

-mierda… maldito Zeref me las pagaras –ruño acelerando lo mas que pudo para perder la patrulla

-le sugiero que se detenga inmediatamente o ostentase a las consecuencias –dijo por el alta voz el policía. Natsu no disminuyo la velocidad más bien trataba de aumentarla y en ese momento aparecieron mas patrullas y un helicóptero de policía

-maldición está empeorando… tendré que usar lo que me queda de nitrógeno para escapar –susurro para sí mismo el pelirrosa. Presionando el botón rojo que se encontraba en una esquina del volante activando el nitrógeno. Pero en ese momento alguien que iba en el helicóptero le lanzo un gancho de anulación de potencia, asiendo que el auto de Natsu perdiera su energía y disminuyera su velocidad rápidamente hasta que este dejo de moverse

-Maldición… no puede ser –grito Natsu chocando su cabeza contra el volante del auto

Los policías salieron de sus patrullas y comenzaron a apuntar hacia el auto del pelirrosa

-lo tenemos rodeados salga del vehículo inmediatamente con las manos en alto –dijo un policía con un alta voz en las manos

-… –Natsu no respondió nada, ni tampoco se movió de su asiento, con la cabeza agachada en el volante del vehículo

-si no sales del vehículo me veré obligado a dar la orden de dispara- hablo de nuevo el policía mientras que todos los demás recargaban sus armas para disparar a la orden de su líder. El cual Natsu se preocupo y comenzó a salir del vehículo, levantando las manos mientras dos policías se acercaban a él chocando al Dragneel contra el carro revisándolo por todo el cuerpo por si ocultaba algo, al concluir lo tiraron al suelo, haciendo que callera de cara, mientras uno de los policía lo agarraba por detrás para que no escapara mientras otro buscaba las esposas y se las colocaban

-ya esta… –dijo uno de los policía cuando termino de esposarlo –está limpio no tiene nada de nada –informo al otro policía presente

-muy bien… lléveselo a la jefatura rápido… y lleve el auto al depósito de inmediato

-de acuerdo –dijeron todos retirándose del lugar, mientras Natsu lo hacían entrar a la patrulla mientras que le veía como su auto era remolcado por una grúa que iba hacia el depósito de autos confiscados de la jefatura de policía de los estados unidos

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

_**Pov Normal **_

El policía iba a llevar a Natsu a la celda cuando alguien entro en la oficina

-espera no te lo lleves quisiera hablar con el –decía un hombre alto, moreno, musculoso, de ojos almendrados y cabello negro acompañado de dos tipos vestidos con un smoking y gafas oscuras

-jefe…es-está seguro, no tiene que encargarse de él personalmente… yo me encargare de llevarlo a la celda… –dijo el policía nervioso en un vano intento de que aceptara.

-no… dije que yo quiero hablar con él, por favor espera afuera –ordeno el moreno el cual el policía obedeció con temor

_**Pov Natsu**_

¿Qué querrá este tipo de mi? Supongo que es el jefe de la policía para mandar al otro como su nada afuera… esto me da mala espina

-Natsu Dragneel… –nombro mi nombre seriamente con una expresión escalofriante el cual me asusto haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por mi espalda

-S-Si –respondí nervioso mirando al frente donde está el jefe de la policía

-yo soy el jefe de la policía de esta parte de los estados unidos, mi nombre es Takigawa Houti –de repente comenzó a señalar a los otros dos que se encontraban detrás de él –ellos son del FBI y te queremos proponer algo en el que te beneficiara bastante –me quede escuchando lo que dijo Takigawa y me sorprendí bastante por lo que dijo _"¿qué será lo que me quiere proponer y en que me beneficiara?"_ solo podría pensar en eso

-de que se trata –respondí todavía pensando que será

-ya te lo explicare, por favor acompáñanos –dijo el moreno de cabellera negra haciendo que los acompañara

Salí de la oficina siguiendo al jefe de la policía detrás mío venían los dos sujetos del FBI asegurándose de que no tramara nada, los pasillos de la jefatura de policía parecían interminables caminamos un buen rato hasta llegar a una puerta que decía auditorio y al entrar pude observa una enorme pantalla pegada de la pared un monto de asientos en filas parecían más bien un cine pero más pequeño entramos y bajamos las escaleras al lado de los asientos hasta llegar al frente donde se encontraban unos sillones con un teclado en el lado derecho del asiento con una pequeña pantalla táctil básicamente una computadora

-muy bien solo falta que –pero Takigawa fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puerta abriéndose bruscamente

Me gire para ver de quien se trataba y pude ver unos cuatro policías mas y una pequeña niña de cabellera azulada con dos coletas de lado

-Wendy… –susurre al ver a mi hermanita entrar acompañada de los policías

-Natsu… –grito Wendy al verme y salió corriendo hacia mí a toda velocidad donde me abrazo que casi me tumba al suelo– oni-chan estaba preocupada por ti donde te habías metido… además no me gusta quedarme con Kyor

-lo siento Wendy… te prometo que no lo volveré hacer –le dije mostrando una calidad sonrisa el cual ella correspondió

-bueno ya están todos los presentes –dijo Takigawa a los cual lo mire confundido _"¿ahora que lo pensaba que rayos hacia Wendy en la jefatura de policía?"_

-oye… Takigawa de que trata la propuesta y ¿por que trajeron a Wendy hasta aquí? –le pregunte intrigado _"¿de qué trata todo esto?"_

-Ya te explicare todo… quítele las esposas –ordeno el moreno pelinegro al cual obedecieron rápidamente y me quitaron las esposas de mis muñecas –ahora siéntese ustedes –dijo señalándome y también a Wendy el cual obedecimos y nos sentamos en las sillas con el teclado al lado, el cual al sentir el tato se activo automáticamente poniendo el teclado y la pantalla al frente de nosotros y encendiéndose

-genial –dijo Wendy al ver la tecnología de la habitación, la enorme pantalla en la pared también se enciendo

-muy bien le explicare por que los traje aquí –dijo Takigawa mientras se ponía algo en la pantalla grande –este es Zeref lo conoces verdad Natsu –en la pantalla aprecio una foto del pelinegro que lo había retado a la carreara montado en un Ferrari Enzo de unos 21 o 22 años con la cara seria y al lado los otros dos tipos con smoking negro y gafas oscuras

-si… –respondí seriamente –estaba teniendo una carrera con él antes de que me capturaran –aclare sin más

-bueno Zeref, es un narco traficante de drogas y armas, corredor ilegalizado de carrera, asesino a su familia a sangre fría hace aproximadamente un año, secuestro a dos jovenes de familia rica y al recibir el dinero del secuestro los violo, y descuartizo, y se ha convertido en unas de las personas más poderosas que allá existido… solo es visto en la carreras de autos donde allá un corredor muy bueno que como él dice vale la pena –aclaro Takigawa con una expresión seria cambiando la imágenes de la pantalla donde unos mostraba los cuerpos de su familia, las dos chica secuestradas y el cargamento de droga siendo exportado.

-si… el me dijo que quería correr conmigo porque le contaron que yo era uno de los mejores corredores de estados unidos –dije mientras veía otra imagen en la pantalla donde aparecía yo con Kyor hablando con Zeref en frente de su auto antes de la carrera

-bueno según nuestros informante. Zeref se dirige hacia Japón ahora mismo y fue ahí donde se me ocurrió que podías ayudarnos

-de que hablas –pregunte confundido por lo que dijo

-según nuestros informenes tú vienes de Japón y eres uno de los mejores corredores que allá visto –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa macabra que me dejo mas confundido

-y que tiene que ver eso –el noto mi confunción y explico sencillamente

-que quiero que nos ayudes a atrapar a Zeref –dijo si más

-QUE… –grite sorprendido

-lo que escuchaste queremos que nos ayudes a atrapar a Zeref… trabajaras de encubierto y no es necesario que estés presente cuando lo capturemos solos tienes que hacer una abertura para nosotros poder atraparlo –hablo por primera vez uno de los del FBI sin mostrar una prevé expresión

-¿y que recibo a cambio? –pregunte como sin mas

-sabía que dirías eso… –dedujo Takigawa con una sonrisa divertida pero a la vez intrigante –borraremos todo tu expediente crímenes cometidos, e infracciones, todo. Serás una persona libre de crímenes y no te encarcelaremos más por crímenes futuros…

-ósea, que borraran mi expediente y no me arrestaran en el futuro –deduje

-exacto pero eso es si llegas a cumplir con tu parte –aclaro el jefe de la policía –ten enviaremos a Japón junto con tu hermana para que no haya sospechas todo los gastos los cubre la jefatura

-genial siempre quise ir a Japón –dijo emocionada Wendy, casi saltando de alegría

-¿y si me niego? –pregunte en cual Wendy se sorprendió y me miro con una mirada triste, decepcionada

-bueno si te niegas… –Takigawa agarro una carpeta abriéndola y respondió –te enviaremos a mínimo dos años a prisión y uno a la correccional, sin permiso a visitas y tu hermana será enviada a un orfanato por la falta de sus padres y no se le permitirán verse entre ustedes nunca más… en otras palabras nunca veras de nuevo a tu querida hermana…

-QUE… –grite sorprendido no lo podía creer si me negaba me alejarían de Wendy para siempre

-entonces que –trato de decir el moreno pelinegro antes de que lo interrumpiera

-pero al viajar a Japón ustedes no podrán hacer nada porque no son de ese país –dije todavía preocupado por lo que dijo anteriormente

-no te preocupes mi hermano es jefe de la policía en Tokyo, que es donde te enviaremos –respondió para mi mala suerte no podía escapar de esta a menos de que los ayudara así que decidí resinarme –te otorgaremos un compañero que estará contigo en las carreras

-¿quién? –Pregunte intrigado mientras Takigawa mientras algo pensativo a los presentes en el lugar

-Okoner será tu compañero –y señalo a unos de los policías que estaban ahí, era un catire de ojos azulados con un vaso de refresco de pizzería en las manos

-no me hagas reír al menos pon a alguien que sepa de auto –dije burlándome de el policía con el refresco en las manos

-oye yo sé de autos –me replico molesto

-enserio –dije sarcásticamente –que tipo de motor iría mejor con una viper –le pregunte confiado de que no sabría que responder

-no se… Etto –dijo tratando de pensar así que decidí hacerle otra pregunta

-entonces cuanto es la velocidad máxima de un Trion Nemesis recién comprado sin equipamiento especial –le pregunte todavía confiado de que no sabría que responder

-Etto… –dijo mientras se ponía una mano ele l mentón pensando su respuesta

-es de +435 km/H –respondió Wendy dejando sorprendido a Okoner a lo cual me comencé a reír

-Lo ves no puedo trabajar con un tipo que no sepa de autos… hasta mi hermanita sabe más que él y tan solo tiene 12 años… –me burle de él, mientras el agachaba la cabeza avergonzado –oye amigo solo tienes que recordar que las pizzerías no hacen autos –me seguía burlando señalando el vaso de refresco con la insignia de la pizzería el cual Takigawa le arrebato y lo coloco en una mesa y luego me miro y dijo

-entonces conseguiremos otro –y miro furioso al policía que se dejo avergonzar

-no lo creo… no necesito de nadie que este conmigo aparte de Wendy –respondí con una sonrisa confiada

-ok, pero igual ingresare a un oficial a las carrearas de encubierto… para la información

-claro… pero no quiero que se me acerque por nada del mundo –le dije con una mirada amenazadora el cual acepto la condición

-ok… entonces hacemos el trato? –pregunto estirando su mano

-si… -dije estrechando su mano –pero quiero saber que harán con mi Trion Nemesis? –pregunte

-te lo devolveremos y arreglaremos los daños de la causados en la captura

-bien, eso si me gusta –dije con una sonrisa

-te esperamos mañana en el aeropuerto, de allí serás envido a Japón donde estregaran tu auto, comunicador etc. Al llegar a Japón estarás por tu cuenta, cuando puedas envía tu informe por el comunicador para saber tu avances, la policía de Japón también te estará apoyando y por si acaso te capturan máximo estarás en cuarentena una hora dependa la situación –explico con sumo detalle

-de acuerdo solo les pido que no se entrometan en mi camino – dije malévolamente

-muy bien pueden irse ahora –dijo apagando la gran pantalla y las computadoras al frente volvieron a ponerse de lado dándonos opción de levantarnos –nos vemos mañana

-ni que lo digas –dije levantándome del asiento –vámonos Wendy

-hai oni-chan –me contesto mi hermanita levantándose y siguiéndome hacia la puerta de salida para irnos a casa

-jefe está seguro de esto? –pregunto Okoner

-si… estoy seguro, lo conozco desde pequeño y sé que haría cualquier cosa por seguir con su hermana –dijo mientras miraba el techo –no es verdad Ineel –susurro mientras volvía a mirar al frente

-que dijo jefe –pregunto Okoner confundido

-nada… no importa –respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica –bueno… vámonos nosotros también –y se podía observa con salían por la puerta

_**Fin del **__**Capítulo 1: la propuesta de la policía **_

Que tal que les pareció :D espero que les allá gustado, espero con ansias sus reviews (acepto criticas, tomatazos, abucheo, sugerencia, etc.) bueno como se los prometí fue más largo que el prologo y actualice lo más pronto que pude por que el tiempo casi no me da para escribir con tantos exámenes y actividades estudiantiles pero les prometo que actualizare lo más pronto posible

**Próximo capítulo: **_**adiós estados unidos, hola a Japón**_

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, tengo pensado que esta historia sea larga, ya que tengo un monto de ideas, pero primeros tengo que organizarlas, también pienso en modificar un poco la personalidad de algunos personajes para que se adate a lo que tengo pensado.

Sayonara mis queridos lectores nos vemos en la próxima actualización **¡aye sir!**


	3. adiós estados unidos, hola a Japón

Hola minna perdonen si los ice esperar mucho es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente y no me ha dado mucho tiempo de escribir, bueno vasta de bla bla bla comencemos con la historia _**¡aye! **_

Los personajes de Fairy tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama

_**Capitulo 2: adiós estados unidos, hola a Japón **_

**Pov normal **

En el aeropuerto Natsu y Wendy acababan de llegar con unas enorme maletas y acompañado por Kyor.

-enserio hermano te tienes que ir? –pregunto Kyor

-si… tengo que regresar a Japón pero te en cuenta que regresare no creas que te voy a regalar mis autos –dijo Natsu bromeando

-no te preocupes pana que no los voy a tocar… pero a quién voy apostar si no estás... todos son unos perdedores… tu eres el único bueno aquí –se quejaba Kyor

-vámonos oni-chan se nos hace tarde –decía Wendy mirando a Natsu desesperada

-ok, cuídate Kyor… nos veremos pronto –dijo Natsu chocando puños con Kyor despidiéndose de él y comenzando a caminar

-cuídate, Natsu vuelve pronto hermano –grito Kyor mientras Natsu y Wendy se perdían en la multitud del aeropuerto.

.

.

.

\- jefe ya están en el aeropuerto –informo Okoner

-de acuerdo, infórmale que vallan a la pista 2… los esperare en el avión… no tarden –dijo Takigawa caminando hacia dicho lugar

-enseguida señor –respondió Okoner retirándose del lugar para cumplir la orden

.

.

.

**Pov Natsu**

-joder… este aeropuerto es muy grande como sabremos en donde están –me comencé a quejarme

-vamos a esperar aquí oni-chan, sería mejor… no crees? –propuso inocentemente Wendy

-está bien –dije sentándome en unas de la sillas del aeropuerto

-Nee oni-chan… tu vivías en Japón ¿verdad? –pregunto mi hermanita con curiosidad

-así es pero eso fue hace mucho… cuando era niño –dije con una sonrisa nostálgica

-y como era Japón en esos tiempos – pregunto Wendy con una sonrisa divertida

-ah… –pronuncie molesto –cuantos años crees que tengo? –pregunte haciendo un puchero a lo cual mi hermanita comenzó a reír

-lo siento… –dijo quitándose las lagrimas de la risa –pero ha pasado tiempo desde que no estás allí ¿verdad? –dijo poniendo una expresión más seria

-si… ya han sido diez años desde que nos fuimos de Japón –dije con una sonrisa nostálgica –tu apenas tenias 2 años así que seguro no lo recuerdas

-eh –menciono sorprendida –yo tenía 2 años pensé que te habías venido a vivir aquí antes que yo naciera

-no, yo tenía nueve cuando nos mudamos a estados unidos y tu tenias dos años –aclare con una sonrisa divertida

-Hmm… cuéntame más… –me pidió emocionada -¿Qué te gustaba hacer cuando vivías en Japón?

-Etto déjame ver –me puse pensativo –en eso tiempos era cuando hielito y yo aprendimos todo sobre los autos y nos divertíamos mucho en las carreras –respondí divertidamente al recordar a mi amigo de la infancia

-eh?... ¿Quién es hielito? –pregunto Wendy confundida

-era un amigo mío cuando vivía en Japón… seguro ahora ni me recuerda –aclare mientras me levantaba de la silla al ver a Okoner acercarse a nosotros

-oh… así que estaba aquí… por favor sígueme que el jefe quiere hablar con ustedes en el avión –Wendy y yo lo seguimos un buen rato hasta una enorme pista de despegue con un avión privado en medio… nos subimos en el avión y allí estaba Takigawa sentado en uno de los asientos del avión esperándonos

-siéntense… quiero explicarles algo antes del despegue –ordeno a lo cual obedecimos rápidamente

-¿qué cosa? – pregunte intrigado

-este avión privado los llevara hasta Japón –explico –en cuanto lleguen el jefe de la policía de Tokyo, mi hermano Takichiga será el responsable de ustedes dos… no le causen problemas, en su totalidad estarán solo mi hermano solo será ayudad temporal… cuando lleguen a Japón tendrán de buscar donde quedarse por su propia cuenta nosotros solo nos hacemos responsables de los gastos que requerimos necesario… de acuerdo

-de acuerdo -dijimos al unisonó Wendy y yo

-muy bien... Bueno le deseo suerte nos veremos pronto -aclaro antes de levantarse del asiento y dirigirse a la puerta de salida

-espera... ¿Tú no ibas también a Japón? - pregunte confundido

-no... Irán solo ustedes dos, yo todavía tengo que encargarme de muchas cosas aquí... -explico resolviendo mi duda -mi hermano ya se encargo del agente que se infiltrara en les carreras para la información y el te entregara tu auto cuando llegues a Japón... Bueno adiós, que tengan suerte -y antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa salió del avión cerrando la puerta para que pudiera despegar

-bueno supongo que te debía unas vacaciones, o no Wendy -susurre no tan bajo para que pudiera escucharme - entonces que dices, te conformas con ir a Japón? - levante un poco la voz y mire a mi hermanita, quien me correspondió con un gran sonrisa

-claro -grito emocionada brincándome encima para abrazarme -no me importa si tiene que trabajar para la policía con un caso, lo importante es ir a Japón contigo oni-chan

Al escuchar esas palabras me alegre mucho Wendy tenía razón lo importante es que iremos juntos, aunque pensaba llevarla para otro lugar de vacaciones pero regresar a Japón tampoco es tan mala idea

**Pov normal**

Se comenzaba a escuchar el sonido del motor, mientras que el auditor del avión daba el aviso de abrocharse los cinturones, el avión comienza a moverse poco a poco para elevarse tomando la altura suficiente para equilibrar tranquilamente el avión rumbo a Japón

.

.

.

En Japón un Mercedez-Benz SL500 modificado azul marino corría a toda velocidad por las calles desoladas de Tokyo, dentro se encontraba un muchacho de 19 año, peliazul oscuro, piel clara y ojos oscuros tras el volante y una chica de 17 año peliazul claro, piel clara de grandes atributos y ojos azules. En el asiento del copiloto disfrutando del viento que movía su cabello al entrar por la ventana.

-pasa algo gray-sama - pregunto la peliazul al ver al chico con una expresión seria haciendo que se preocupara.

-no es nada juvia... -respondió sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, mientras la peliazul lo seguía viendo preocupada, al él darse cuenta de eso termino aclarando - es solo que tengo un presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.

-"de que algo va a pasar" -repitió la peliazul - que tipo de cosa será? -pregunto curiosa

-no lo sé, solo tengo el presentimiento de que voy a volver a ver o encontrar algo que hace tiempo no veo... Pero no sé exactamente que será -aclaro el peliazul

-juvia piensa que puede ser cualquier cosa o persona tal vez - intuido la chica

-"persona"... Podría ser pero quien? -se pregunto seriamente -bueno lo pensare luego, mejor apurémonos o Lucy se polvera a poner brava conmigo por llegar tarde -agrego sudando frio por algún motivo

.

.

.

En el avión 16 horas después del despegue

-ahh... Que fastidio cuando vamos a llegar?- gruño al Dragneel algo molesto por el aburrimiento que tenia

-debe de falta poco -Natsu solo se limito a mirar a su hermanita haciendo un puchero a lo cual hizo reír a la pequeña niña

-de que te ríes - se quejo el pelirrosa sin cambiar su expresión al ver como su hermanita comenzó a reír más fuerte

-no es nada -respondió con simpleza limpiándose las lagrimas de tanto reír por la expresión del pelirrosa

-por favor señores pasajeros, abróchese, sus cinturones de seguridad, el avión está a punto de aterrizar -informaron por el inter comunicador del avión al cual obedecieron rápidamente sentándose y abrochándose su cinturón de seguridad

**Pov Wendy**

Me senté apurada en mi asiento todavía aguantando las risa por el puchero que izo mi hermano es que a veces es tan tonto e infantil que da risa y más cuando esta aburrido, hace mil y un estupideces par entretenerse a veces $e pregunto cómo él puede ser uno de los mejores corredores que hay en los estados unidos y ser respetado y a mirado por mucha gente cuando du verdadera personalidad es como un niñito pequeño quejándose por todo y siendo un tonto en muchas cosas

Al terminar de abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad mire hacia donde mi hermano que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos con una mirada nostálgica

-oni-chan estas bien -le pregunte un poco preocupada, el poca veces mostraba esa cara y como a mí me concierne no le iba muy bien con su personalidad

-si... No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo -me respondió cambiando su expresión a una gran y agradable sonrisa a lo cual me pareció divertida y me tranquilizo a lo cual correspondí acompañada de una pequeña risita

Sentía como el avión se balanceaba un poco por la turbulencia de altitud que estábamos, cuando se estabilizo mire por la ventana a lo cual solo podía ver las nubes, suaves y delicadas nubes, parecía como algodón de azúcar solo que eran blancas y los algodones de azúcar no flotaban en el aire, se veía totalmente hermoso de repente los nubes comenzaron a dispersarse y se comenzaba a ver los hermosos edificios, calle, rascacielos, etc. desde arriba no pude, ocultar una sonrisa de la emoción de ver algo tan hermoso

-mira... Oni-chan -señale por mi ventana hacia la hermosa vista a lo cual el también observo pero por la ventana que tenia al lado -a que es hermoso ¿verdad?

\- si muy hermoso -levante mi vista hacia mi hermano al cual solo sonreía alegremente con su típica sonrisa que le daba felicidad a cualquiera que lo viera volví a ver por mi ventana y visualice el aeropuerto era enorme y muy bonita aunque lo vi a lo lejos

-por favor verifique bien su cinturón de seguridad que estamos a punto de aterrizar –avisaron por el inter comunicador del avión y entonces pude sentir como el avión descendía poco a poco para aterrizar a lo cual cerré los ojos ya que era la primera vez que viajaba en avión según recordaba al transcurrir unos minutos pude sentir que le avión tocaba el suelo y poco a poco comenzaba a parar la velocidad hasta que dejo de moverse por completo y abrí los ojos y lo que pude ver fue a mi hermano sonreír.

-bienvenida a Japón Wendy -dijo de repente mi hermano a lo cual me le quede mirando por unos momentos y al reaccionar pegue mis manos a la ventana y sonreír al ver el monto de personas, aviones y el gran edificio que era la entrada del aeropuerto, era tan bonito que me quede impactada

-estamos... En Japón -grite con emoción quitándome el cinturón y lanzándome contra mi hermano para abrazarlo

.

.

.

**Pov normal**

Natsu y Wendy bajaron del avión y se dirigieron hacia unas sillas del aeropuerto, esperaron por un buen rato mientras Natsu le escribía a takigawa que ya había llegando a Tokyo, y el rápidamente le contesto que su hermano ya iba para allá, al rato se les acerco un hombre de piel clara, musculoso, ojos almendrados, cabello negro y llevaba puesto un smoking color café con zapatos negro y una corbata gris.

\- buenas tardes, usted debe ser el joven Dragneel ¿o me equivoco? -Pregunto/dijo el hombre

-¿quién es usted? -pregunto seriamente el pelirrosa

-soy Takichiga Houti, jefe de la policía de Tokyo, mi hermano me aviso que ya habían llegado – respondió el hombre tendiendo la mano como saludo

-es un placer conocerlo takigawa nos ha hablado de usted y de que la policía de aquí no iban a intervenir como tal en el caso -aclaro seriamente Natsu

-de tal modo no solo seremos como un apoyo por el momento pero al final seremos nosotros quienes nos aremos cargo de él -se defendió Takichiga -ahora sigan me, no tengo todo el día

-Hmm parece un gruñón con esa actitud verdad oni-chan? -le murmuro la peliazul a su hermano lo suficientemente bajo para que el hombre no la oyera a lo cual el pelirrosa soltó una carcajada por el comentario de su hermana

-si tienes razón Wendy -dijo aun sonriendo -vamos apurémonos o el gruñón nos puede dejar -completo soltando otra carcajada junto con la chica y la agarro de la mano apurándose para alcanzar al policía

.

.

.

Al llegar a la jefatura de policía de Tokyo, los tres se dirigieron a una gran oficina

-siéntese quiero decirles algo antes que se vayan por ahí -ordeno el pelinegro a lo cual obedecieron

-muy bien, que pasa? - pregunto el pelirrosa al terminar de sentarse como se le fue ordenado

\- bueno seguramente mi hermano les explico los detalle de la misión o no? -los jóvenes asistieron al unísono - ustedes al salir de la jefatura estarán por su cuenta mas si necesitan cualquier apoyo podemos cubrírselo. Como autos, equipo, entre otras cosas. Pero todo lo demás depende de ustedes... Desde donde van a vivir, la comida, el dinero, entre muchas otras, y tampoco vallan a creer que somos como sus juguetes quedo claro, también deberán enviarnos tu informe cuando puedes y se lo reportare a takigawa -le entrego un sobre sellado - guárdalo y ábrelo cuando tengas algo de información y en cuanto tengas pruebas de que izo algo ilegal aquí lo atraparemos

-ustedes deben saber. Cuantos crimines a cometido verdad -pregunto confundido el pelirrosa

-claro que lo sé por eso somos tan precavidos a atraparlo -respondió con simpleza

-oni-chan recuerda que estamos en Japón y que aquí Zeref no ha cometido todavía crímenes o todavía no hay evidencia de ello, por eso no lo pueden atrapar todavía aunque lo consiguen -aclaro la peliazul al ver a su hermano confundido

-ah ahora si tiene sentido - respondió el chico con una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro a lo cual izo que a los dos presente se le callera una gotita por sien estilo anime -bueno de todos modos que paso con mi auto takigawa dijo que me lo entregarían

-ah el deportivo rojo que nos mando, está en el depósito déjame informar para que te lo traigan - agarro el teléfono que estaba en el escritorio y marco unos números -Cecilia díganle que traigan el auto que mando takigawa de estados unidos por favor -colgó el teléfono y miro al joven -te lo traerán ahorita cuando salgamos, toma -le entrego un sobre más pequeño a lo que el pelirrosa lo abrió y se quedo sorprendido al ver lo que era

-pensé que me habías dicho que de eso no se harían cargo -dijo señalándole el dinero que le había entregado en el sobre

-sí pero acabas de llegar a Japón y seguramente no tienes nada, así que takigawa me pidió que te lo diera por esta vez, no creas que te volveré a ayudar con dinero... Entendido - el joven pelirrosa asintió -... Ahí tienes en total 200.000 jewels no lo desperdicies

Y se dirigieron a la salida de la jefatura donde los esperaba un deportivo rojo y al lado una joven chica de cabello castaño enfrente del auto el pelirrosa al ver como habían arreglado el auto se le iluminaron los ojos por lo bonito que había quedado parecía como nuevo

-genial parece como nuevo -dijo felizmente

-muy bien hecho Cecilia gracias -agradeció el policía recibiendo las llaves del auto que le entrega la chica

-de nada señor Houti con su permiso me retiro -se despidió la chica

-muy bien aquí tienes Dragneel tu auto arreglado -y le lanzo las llaves al pelirrosa -le pusimos un pequeño rastreador por si acaso pasa algo

-¿un rastreador? -pregunto algo confundido

-si para localizar el vehículo por si pasa algo o cualquier emergencia este rastreador e lo último en tecnología del FBI así que es difícil de remover, no localiza al recetor así que no te preocupes es como si no estuviera

-si usted lo dice -dijo abriendo la maletera para cual dar el equipaje que traían

-una última cosa -per sitio cuando el pelirrosa le estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto a su hermana para que estará al auto a lo cual el Dragneel levanto la vista - no te gustaría saber cual va hacer la otra persona encubierta que va estar en las carreras contigo? -pregunto mientras el chico se dirigía a la puerta del conductor

-no... -respondió con simpleza subiendo el auto -yo les deje bien claro a takigawa que si quería podía meter a otra persona en las carreras pero, que no se acercara a mi... A mí no me interesa quien es, yo con tener a Wendy me basta -y predio el vehículo haciendo sonar el motor -nos vemos en otra ocasión Takichiga -se despidió

-adiós hasta pronto -se despidió Wendy agitando la mano mientras el auto arrancaba y se perdían en la autopista

**Pov Natsu**

Acabamos de llegar a Japón ahora lo primero que tengo que hacer es encontrar un lugar para vivir y comida para nosotros voltie hacia donde estaba Wendy y la pude ver sonriendo con sus manos pegadas del vidrio mirando hacia fuera, volví a mirar hacia el frente y pare por el semáforo que se había puesto rojo.

-Wendy -mencione y la nombrada se voltio para verme -que te perece si vamos a comer algo y después buscamos donde quedarnos -propuse después de todo no habíamos comido nada desde que salimos de estados unidos

-claro tengo muchísima hambre -respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando ver sus fina dentadura. Casi parecida a la mía

-muy bien que te gustaría comer -pregunte devolviéndole la sonrisa y arrancando el auto después de ver el semáforo verde

-Hmm… Etto… -se puso a pensar poniéndose una mano en la quijada y de repente se ensarto y levanto el brazo y grito –ya se pizza… vamos a comprar una gran pizza para comer que te parece oni-chan

-está bien una pizza suena bien –dije girando el volante para estacionarnos y entrar en una pizzería que estaba cerca

-no mejor dos… porque tu siempre comes mucho oni-chan y si compremos una no me vas a dejar nada –se quejo haciendo un puchero a lo cual solté una carcajada

-muy bien, muy bien compraremos dos –dije tratando de parar de reír

Salimos del auto hacia la pizzería, no sin antes cerrar y ponerle la alarma al auto, al entrar a la pizzería se podía decir que era un lugar amplio y muy bonito tenía un monto de mesas en el centro con sus respetivas sillas decoradas, un área de diversión y… "¿una sujeto disfrazado de un pedazo de pizza?" pensé al ver al gran pedazo de pizza caminando de un lado a otro divirtiéndose con los niños chiquitos a lo que hizo que se me resbalara una gotita de la cabeza estilo anime por lo ridículo que se veía, Wendy me agarro de la mano y me comenzó a jalar hacia una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar junto al vidriar donde se podía visualizar claramente hacia afuera

-este lugar es perfecto ¿verdad oni-chan? –intuiro mi hermanita

-Hmm, si –concorde con ella, era el sitio perfecto para comer tranquilamente, nos sentamos y se nos acerco una joven chica que al parecer trabaja hay, era peli verde, de piel clara y ojos amarillosos brillantes, venia vestida con el uniforme que usaban los empleados de ese lugar, pero demasiado corto la ropa a penas tapaba lo que tenía que tapar. Trataba de un vestido blanco de escote con encaje alrededor y llegaba un poco más bajo de su trasero con un delantal de color amarillo y un lazo en la cabeza del mismo color del delantal

-disculpe ¿puedo tomar su orden? –dijo la chica algo nerviosa tratando de mostrar una sonrisa para parecer lo más normal posibles

-si queremos dos pizzas grandes de queso con ají, tomate y camarones y dos refrescos grades por favor –dijo rápidamente Wendy poniendo sobre la mesas la tablilla del menú con una cara un poco molesta, la chica solo escribió la orden y se retiro emocionada abrazando la libreta y diciendo "en seguida se los traigo" las seguir con la mirada disimuladamente y vi a otras mirándome a lo lejos emocionadas y con "corazones en los ojos" estoy hiso que se me resbalara una gota por el sien, esto ocurría casi siempre por donde quiera que iba

-Que te pasa Wendy porque esa cara – pregunte divertido

-es porque te le quedaste mirando mucho tiempo –dijo un poco enojada a lo cual reír

-vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte salamander –escuche a una persona detrás de mi y al volvía me quede sorprendido

_**Fin del **__**Capítulo 2: adiós estados unidos, hola a Japón **_

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, que les pareció, Bueno espero que les allá gustado

Valla Natsu es todo un galán 3 y Wendy muy celosa con su hermano :D ¿Quién será la persona misteriosa que le hablo a Natsu? ¿Dónde vivirán Natsu y Wendy? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Lucy? ¿Cuándo será la próxima carrera de Natsu? Eso y más en las próximas actualizaciones

_**Próximo**__**Capítulo: la ayuda de mi pelinegro amigo **_

Sayonara mis queridos lectores espero ansiosa su reviews, nos vemos en la próxima actualización **¡aye sir!**


	4. la ayuda de mi pelinegro amigo

Hola minna aquí les traigo otro capítulo de adrenalina y velocidad perdonen si los hice esperar mucho tiempo es que me pasaron muchas cosas simultáneamente impidiendo que actualizara pero eso se los contare luego ahora disfruten de la historia

_**¡aye!**_

Los personajes de Fairy tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama, no míos, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta loca historia que tengo en la cabeza :D

_**Capítulo 3: la ayuda de mi pelinegro amigo **_

-vaya cuanto tiempo si verte salamander -dijo un chico detrás del pelirrosa el cual al escuchar se quedo sorprendido al ver la persona detrás de él era un chico como de 19 anos la misma edad de Natsu, alto, pelo largo y negro, ojos rojizos y lleno de piercing por toda la cara

-Ga-Gajeel ¿qué haces aquí? -fue lo único que pudo preguntar el pelirrosa al salir de shock

**Pov Gajeel**

Estaba hambriento después de tratar de mejorar mi BMW x6 para usarla para las carreras y justamente se me antojo una pizza así que decidí ir a una pizzería un tanto lejos para que nadie me molestara, estuve un rato en la pizzería hasta que escuche las puertas abrirse casualmente por curiosidad levante la vista y quede en shock al ver al hombre de cabellera rosa como de mi edad y a una niña de cabellera azul a su lado

-no puede ser... Podrían ser ellos -murmure para mi mismo tratando de verle los rostros pero no lograba distinguirlos bien

De repente la peliazul lo jalo para uno de los lugares más apartados del lugar casualmente podía ver bien desde el lugar donde estaba sentado y cuando una de las camareras fue a entenderlo el pelirrosa voltea la cara aclarando por fin mis suposiciones "ya no hay duda alguna... Ese de ahí e Natsu... Natsu vino a Tokyo y se trajo a Wendy con el" aclare mentalmente sorprendido por lo que veía no podía creerlo, pero ya no había duda alguna obviamente era salamander así que decidí pararme y dirigir el paso hacia ellos la chica que los atendía se estaba marchando así que decidí saludarlos después de todo tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía desde que regrese a Japón

-vaya cuanto tiempo si verte salamander -lo pude ver tensarse por la sorpresa de que alguien le hablara así y fue girando poco a poco la cara y al voltéalo completamente se sorprendió mas y parecía quedar en shock y a los pocos segundos reacciono

-Ga-Gajeel ¿qué haces aquí? -fue lo único que pude escuchar por lo bajo que lo había dicho

**Pov Natsu**

No puedo creerlo se que Gajeel dijo que visitaría Japón pero nunca pensé encontrarme con él y mucho menos tan rápido y tan solo acabamos de llegar a Tokyo

-hola Gajeel-san como esta -dijo tranquilamente Wendy al ver al pelinegro

-hola Wendy me da mucho gusto verlos –le contesto él con una sonrisa

-vamos siéntate acompáñanos un rato… siiii –suplico Wendy con esos ojos iluminados que parecía como un niñito pidiendo dulce a lo cual Gajeel acepto y se sentó al lado mío

-pensé que solo visitarías Japón nunca pensé que te quedarías –dije con seriedad

-si pensé en solo visitar por un par de días pero pasaron algunas cosas y decidí quedarme pero solo me quedare por 2 años más y después veré que otros lugares visito y ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste a Tokyo? –pregunto a lo que pensé un obviamente no le voy a decir que la policía me obligo pero tampón puedo mentirle

-tuve un pequeño problema con los polis en los estados unidos, pero no te preocupes pronto se resolverá y podre regresar a los estados unidos mientras tanto me quedare aquí –dije claro no diciéndole toda la verdad pero tampoco le mentí

-Ah…tienes sentido –dijo algo pensativo –seguramente te quedaras en la casa del viejo Y comenzaras a participar en las carreras –concluyo

-de hecho si pienso participar en las carreras pero no me voy a quedar en la casa que era de Igneel me prometí a mi mismo que no podría un pie hoy hasta que Igneel no regresara –respondí con algo de nostalgia

-bueno y en donde piensas vivir -pregunto con curiosidad

-aquí tienen sus ordenes -dijo la chica peliverde nerviosas colocando todo lo pedido más dos pedazos de pastel de crema en la mesa -el postres es por parte de la casa disfrútenlo -dijo sonrojarse volteé hacías las otras camareras que al parecer tenían me miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos

-gracias -le dije y ella se inclino y se retiro en dirección hacia sus compañeras de trabajo soñando despiertas y entonces seguir hablando con mi amigo pelinegro -todavía no sé donde vamos a vivir acabamos de llegar de estados unidos y todavía no hemos buscado un lugar -aclare tomando de mi bebidas mientras veía a Wendy comiendo su pizza con alegría

-si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso conozco a alguien quien esta alquilando un departamento como para dos personas bien barato, y el lugar es bonito y también tiene un gran estacionamiento casualmente su ultimo inquilino era un corredor y por tener tantos carros le hicieron rebajas en el estacionamiento -informo Gajeel

-genial y donde queda -pregunte ilusionado

-queda cerca de donde estoy viviendo cuando salgamos de aquí yo te llevare -respondió seriamente

-Hmm... Entonces esta cerca de la casa de Metalicana -intuiré con una sonrisa burlona

-y quien coño te dijo que yo estoy viviendo con Metalicana grandísimo idiota -grito molesto el pelinegro a lo cual trate de aguanta las risas

-¿que no estás viviendo con Metalicana? -me hice el idiota para molestarlo un poco -pensé que te irías a vivir para allá después de todo es tu padre

-pues no... No estoy viviendo con él voy a visitarlo a veces pero decidí mejor vivir solo desde que regrese de estados unidos -dijo todavía molesto

-está bien, está bien -dije tratando de ocultar las risas a lo cual no resulto

-bueno cambiemos de tema... -pidió comiéndose un pedazo de mi pizza a lo que decidí no decirle nada y lo imite -no te gustaría tener una carrera he salamander como en los viejos tiempos

-claro pero no hoy estoy muy cansado... tal vez mañana en las carreras

-ok... pero no creas que me ganaras fácilmente oíste salamander -dijo confiado de su habilidades

-ya lo veremos -y en mis labios apareció una sonrisa diabólica por la confianza que tenia.

Nos quedamos hablando de muchas cosas mientras comíamos, al terminar Gajeel nos llevo al departamento para ver si era de nuestro agrado

-¿así que este es el departamento? -pregunto Wendy mirando el lugar desde afuera

era un edificio como de unos 30 pisos y muy ancho por lo que se podía ver afuera no era un edificio tan moderno pero tampoco se veía como si fuera de los barrios bajos la mayoría de las ventanas estaban adornadas con masetas llevas de flores coloridas y otros tipos de plantas que hacía que se viera bonito, al frente de ellos se podía ver la puerta del edificio adornados con una maceta grande y en su interior una planta de palma decorado con algunas luces e incestos artificiales al lado derecho un poco alejado de la puertas principal del edificio se podía ver la entrada del estacionamiento con una cabina de vigilancia con "¿un guardia roncando a dentro?" mientas otro guardia patrullaba por ahí será

-si aquí es -confirmo Gajeel orgulloso de sus palabras

\- bueno desde afuera no se ve tan mal, pero ¿Cómo es por dentro? –pregunte mirando al pelinegro al lado mío

\- ya veras, vamos –dijo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio al pasar por la puerta de entrada mi pelinegro amigo grito -¿Sawa estás aquí?

-ah… hola Gajeel no esperaba verte hoy… que pasa amigo que me cuentas? –dijo un tipo chocando puños con Gajeel

El chico parecía de unos 24 o 25 años rubio de piel clara y ojos azulados tenía un tatuaje muy extraño en el hombro izquierdo de una calavera roja con espadas traía una camiseta negra y unos jean más o menos claro con unos zapatos verde

\- tú nunca cambias Sawa... mira te quiero presentar a mis primos… eles Natsu -y el pelinegro me señalo a lo cual el hombre se cerco y estiro la mano para saludarme a lo que correspondí gustosamente

-es un placer conocerte llámame Sawa –dijo agradablemente

-es placer es mío –respondí con simpleza

-y ella es su hermana Wendy –completo pero esta vez señalo a Wendy

-mucho gusto señorita –a lo que Wendy solo asistió apernada

-es un placer conocerlo –correspondió tímidamente el saludo

-bueno Sawa mis primos acaban de llegar de estados unidos y todavía no tienen donde vivir por eso quería preguntarte ¿si todavía no habías alquilado la habitación que tenias libre?

-oh la habitación… estas de suerte Gajeel todavía está libre si quieres vamos a echarle un vistazo para ver si es de su agrado –propuso Sawa con una sonrisa en su rostro

.

.

.

**Pov normal **

Por las calles de Tokyo iba un peliazul oscuro en su Mercedes-Benz SL 500, la momento el chico estaciono su auto frente a un hermoso departamento, salió del vehículo activando la alarma dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio

-llegas tarde gray –gruño molesta una chica rubia, de hermosos ojos achocolatados, piel clara de unos 17 años, vestía un pantalón ajustado con una camiseta blanco y unas botas de color marrón y tenía su hermoso cabello rubio en una coleta de lado

-lo siento Lucy, se me hiso tarde -respondió con simpleza Gray al que la rubia solo soltó un suspiro de resinación

-bueno no importa ¿vamos a ir a las carreras hoy? -pregunto seriamente la chica

-sí, primero tengo que ir al taller para buscar unas piezas que me pidió Juvia y llevárselas... ¿O es que acaso mi linda hermanita quiere ir a otra parte? -pregunto el chico con un tono burlón

-ya... Mejor vámonos -grito molesta Lucy por la burla de su hermano y se encamino al auto seguida del chico

.

.

.

**Pov Wendy**

-aquí es donde vamos a vivir oni-chan –pregunte al ver el lugar

No estaba tan mal, era un lugar lindo solo que yo pensaba que iba a hacer un lugar asqueroso ya que era Gajeel-san el que nos propuso el lugar y siempre le gusta hacernos ese tipo de cosas

-si te gusta nos quedamos Wendy –me respondió con una gran sonrisa a lo cual me izo sentir bien

-¿puedo inspeccionarla primero? –le pregunte al hombre que estaba junto a Gajeel-san, sin mal no recuerdo se llamaba Sawa

-claro que si, adelante –respondió amablemente a lo cual entre al lugar e inspeccione por todas partes mientras Sawa-san le explicaba unas cosas a mi hermano

El lugar era amplio y muy bonito, tenía dos cuartos con sus respetivas camas, un almario , mesa de noche, lámpara de mesa y un gran espejo pegado de la pared en cada uno de los cuartos, al final del pasillo estaba el baño muy bonito y limpiecito, Salí del baño y corrí a la sala que está enfrente de la puerta dl departamento solo traía los sofás y una mesa de vidrio, al lado izquierdo se podía ver una puerta de vidrio de las que se deslizan me acerque y las abrí, daba hacia un pequeño barcón pero la vista desde allí era espectacular las luces de los edificios eran hermosos casi como si miles de estrellas fueran bajado del cielo para liberar su raspándolo, entre para seguir viendo los otros lugares, al lado derecho de la sala se encontraba una puerta que daba hacia el lavandero (es un cuarto donde se guardan las cosas de limpieza, herramientas, adornos, etc. Y especialmente para lavar la ropa, no sé si en otros países también lo hacen pero en mi país se acostumbra hacer un lavandero en los planos de los departamentos o casas para lavar la ropa, con un gran ventanal para colgar la ropa) y al lado estaba un arco que daba hacia la cocina que tenía una mesa con cuatro sillas un mesón con cuatro sillas altas, traía un fregador, una cocina, y una nevera. De verdad era un lugar bonito, corrí hacia donde mi hermano que estaba todavía en la entrada con Sawa-san y Gajeel-san

-¿entonces Wendy que te pareció el lugar? –pregunto mi hermano al verme acercarme a el

-muy lindo… oni-chan me gusta mucho este lugar especialmente el barcón… quedémonos aquí ¡Siiii! –grite emocionada pegando pequeños saltitos para que aceptara y poder vivir hay

-¿entonces qué dices salamander te vas aquedar?-pregunto Gajeel-san mirando a mi hermano

-de acuerdo si a Wendy le gusta me quedo -confirmo con una gran sonrisa como solo él sabe hacerlo

-que bien... Si -grite infantilmente saltando al escuchar que nos quedaríamos

-por cierto Sawa también voy alquilar el estacionamiento -informo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-ok... Y por ser primo de Gajeel te are un descuento por que supongo que también eres corredor ¿Verdad? -intuiro el chico

-así es el era uno de los mejores de estados unidos -respondió burlonamente Gajeel-san por mi hermano

-todavía sigo siendo el mejor cabeza de hierro -dijo molesto mi hermano por el comentario del pelinegro

-de acuerdo todo arreglado aquí tienen las llaves - y le entrego las llaves a mi hermano y se encamino hacia la salida y se despidió –nos vemos, espero que estén cómodos aquí

-bueno Wendy vamos a ir a buscar las maletas –yo asentí y cuando iba a caminar hacia mi hermano sonó un teléfono

Al parecer era el teléfono de Gajeel-san al cual contesto enseguida, ignorando eso bajamos a buscar las maletas y las metimos al departamento cuando llegamos Gajeel-san todavía hablaba por teléfono así que ayude a mi hermano a llevar el equipaje a las habitaciones, yo me agarre el del lado izquierdo y mi hermano el derecho, vi que Gajeel-san había terminado de hablar por teléfono y se dirigía a la habitación de mi hermano y también decidí ir hacia la habitación

-ya se están reuniendo para las carreras… ¿seguro que no quieres ir? –dijo/pregunto Gajeel a mi hermano al cual se puso pensativo

-no se… Wendy seguramente debe estar cansada

-yo no estoy cansada –dije interrumpiendo a mi hermano –además si vamos podrás conseguir más dinero y podremos comprar más cosas para acá –complete con una sonrisa esperando la reacción de mi hermano

-tienes razón si voy podremos conseguir dinero –apoyo la idea

-bueno entonces eso quiere decir que aceptaras mi reto de antes

-si… para mí está bien… entonces vamos

-ok… déjame hacer una llamada para anunciar que voy a correr para que tengan todo listo

-está bien… Wendy ve a cambiar, nos vamos

-si –asentí y me fui corriendo a mi nueva habitación a cambiarme

Unos minutos después Salí de mi habitación vistiendo una falda negra con una camisa rosa que llevaba un precioso lazo blanco, me puse unas botas negras y me deje mi cabello amarrado con mis dos coletas de lado y corrí hacia la puerta donde estaba mi hermano que por cierto también se había cambiado de ropa ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con unos tenis y una camisa roja con la silueta un dragón negro en medio y también traía una chaqueta y su inseparable bufanda blanca que parecía de escamas

-ya estoy lista oni-chan –le dije al llegar junto a ellos, el solo asistió y abrió la puerta para salir y así nos encaminamos a los autos y emprendimos el rumbo a donde se realizaría la carrera

.

.

.

**Pov normal**

-¿Qué pasa Gray? –Pregunto la rubia al ver al chico actuando extrañamente –te ves extraño… como preocupado o angustiado

-no pasa nada Lucy, estoy bien… solo que tengo la sensación… no importa olvídalo –y diciendo esto el chico estaciono el vehículo y se dispuso a bajar del auto a lo cual la chica imito

Al salir del auto se podía un montón de gente por doquier y muchos autos con sus respetivos dueños al lado o caminando por hay

-Lu-chan qué bueno que ya llegaste –grito una chica peliazul brincando sobre la rubia

-hola Levy-chan ¿Por qué estas tan imperativa? –pregunto la chica a su amiga peliazul

-es que estaba aburrida y deseando que llegaras tú o Gajeel para entretenerme –respondió con una sonrisa sincera y divertida

-eh? Gajeel no ha llegado todavía pensé que dijo que le iba a correr hoy contra Elfman –dijo la rubia un poco confundida

-si va a correr pero no contra Elfman –respondió con simpleza

\- entonces con quien va a correr –la rubia se encontraba mas confundida que antes

\- no lo sé, no me lo dijo… solo me llamo y dijo que le informara a Mirajane que preparara todo que apenas llegara el con su oponente correrían –argumento con sarcasmo en su voz –el no informo mas nada debería está en camino

-entonces Gajeel-san si correrá hoy –y se acerco la chica de cabello azul enrollado en las puntas acompañada de gray

-si el va a correr pero ¿no se con quien? –respondió Levy

-bueno conociendo a Gajeel no será cualquiera –intervino el peliazul oscuro –seguramente alguien que esté a su nivel

-si después de todo es de Gajeel de quien estamos hablando –dijo burlonamente Levy

En ese momento el celular de Levy sonó ella vio la pantalla y supo de inmediato que se trataba de él pelinegra con piercing

-si! –menciono contestando el teléfono

-¿enana ya Mira tiene todo preparado para la carrera? –pregunto el pelinegro por el otro lado de la línea

-si ya tiene todo listo te están esperando para comenzar… -dijo mirando hacia Mira en la línea de salida con la bandera

-muy bien ya voy llegando nos vemos halla –informo pero antes de colgar

-¿primero me puedes decir con quien vas a correr? –incluyo rápidamente antes que le colgaran el teléfono

-ya lo sabrás… cuando termine la carrera nos vemos –respondió simplemente despidiéndose y colgando el teléfono

-Gajeel… Gajeel… maldición –grito molesta al ver que le había colgado el teléfono estaba que echaba humo

-no te quiso decir con quien correría? –pregunto gray al ver el estado de la chica

-ya Levy-chan cálmate igualmente ya vamos a saber con quién va a correr en cuanto llegue –consoló la rubia

-si tienes razón pero ¿por qué no me dijo con quien correría? –la chica se calmo y puso su mano en su quijada pensando en una respuesta lógica

Tiempo después se podía ver como llegaban dos vehículos más al lugar pero dirigiéndose a la línea de salida uno era un BMW X6 modificado de color plateado, el otro era un hermoso Trion Nemesis modificado de color rojo. Ambos autos se detuvieron en la línea de salida en el BMW se veía como el vidrio del conductor baja dejando a la vista a un pelinegro con piercing en la cara mientras que en el otro vehículo no izo nada ni bajar el vidrio ni nada. Levy, Lucy, Juvia y Gray estaban impacientes para ver quién era el que correría con Gajeel, en ese momento se acerco una chica de cabellera blanca y largo con un moño en la parte delantera con una agradable sonrisa y con la bandera a cuadro en mano

-ara, ara Gajeel con él es con quien vas a correr hoy? –pregunto la albina

-así es ¿está todo listo? –

-sí pero ¿quién es el que está en el carro de allá? – y señalo al auto rojo al lado

-lo sabrás después de la carrera –respondió con simpleza

-muy bien entonces empecemos –y se coloco en medio de la línea de salida con la bandera en alto

Se comenzó a escuchar a los autos rugir desesperados por salir, la gente comenzaba a agrita y hacer sus apuestas (la mayoría apostaron a Gajeel ya que ellos nunca lo habían visto perder y no sabían de quien se trataba el otro corredor) y Natsu dentro de su auto se le formo una gran sonrisa que daba algo de miedo mientras Wendy a su lado se ajustaba bien el cinturón y ajustaba los tanque de nitrógeno

-estoy encendido –murmuro en voz apenas audible en pelirrosa al ver como la peli blanca alzaba la bandera y el pisaba el acelerador comenzando la carrera.

Ambos autos salieron disparados del lugar dejando marcas en el piso y dejando a la gente gritando de la emoción, el BMW X6 de Gajeel tenía una gran ventaja ya que se encontraba a cuatro metros por delante del Trion Nemesis de Natsu. A lo cual la rubia no dejaba de ver por algún motivo a ese hermoso auto rojo que estaba compitiendo con el novio de su mejor amiga.

-wow… genial –menciono una chica detrás de la rubia a lo cual ella aparto la vista del auto rojo y voltio encontrándose con una albina de corto y ojos azules vestía un short blanco con una camisa de tirantes verde manzana y unos tacones metálicos.

-Li-Lissana… -menciono la rubia al ver a la chica –¿qué haces aquí?

-vine porque pensé que Elf-niichan iba a correr contra Gajeel, pero veo que encontraron a otro con quien correr –concluyo al ver los autos que iban a toda velocidad acercándose a la primera curva -¿y quién es él que está corriendo con Gajeel?

-no sabemos, Gajeel no le quiso decir a Levy-chan y cuando llegaron el que conduce el otro vehículo no se dejo ver –argumento la rubia

-sea quien sea –interrumpió la chica peliazul, novia del pelinegro que estaba compitiendo, que se acerco a las chicas presentes –no le podrá ganar tan fácilmente a Gajeel -dijo orgullosamente la chica

-puede que tengas razón Levy-chan pero todavía no sabemos quién es el otro corredor y tampoco sus habilidades de manejo –aclaro la rubia a su amiga

-bueno chica veamos entonces para saber –incluyo la peliblanca nerviosamente con una gata cayendo de sien al ver a esas dos chicas "hablando" las cuales asistieron y comenzaron a observar a los dos autos .

De repente al llegar a la primera curva el Trion Nemesis giro al lado equivocado e impulsado por el uso excesivo del escape del nitrógeno, logro dar un movimiento rápido por el aire que logro recuperar o repasar los cuatros metros que le llevaba el BMW X6 dejando a todos en shock especialmente a la peliazul y a la rubia que miraba sorprendida mente el movimiento provocado a lo cual repaso rápidamente el otro auto y al instante que toco el suelo acérelo lo más rápido perdiéndose de la vista de los espectadores y siendo seguido por el BMW que aumento la velocidad lo mas que pudo

-pero que rayos –menciono la peliazul al ver el movimiento que izo el auto rojo

-fue eso? –completo la rubia estando con la misma cara de sorprendida, que la peliazul

Y al cabo de unos poco segundos la rubia reacciono librándose de shock y observando a las demás personas a su alrededor que todavía seguían con su cara de asombro con la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos que se les salían de la impresión

-genial me pregunto quién será el que conduce –se pregunto a sí misma la chica embolsando una sonrisa.

Después de unos de unos 10 minutos se podía ver a lo lejos como los dos autos se aproximaban a una gran velocidad las personas que antes están en shock comenzaban a animar al auto rojo que iba adelante, mientas otros solo lloriqueaban al darse cuenta de que habían apostado al auto equivocado y que perderían su dinero. Gajeel soltó el nitrógeno que tenia aumentando la velocidad del vehículo para acercarse al pelirrosa el cual se dio cuenta y no lo dejo que lo repasara a los pocos metros de la línea de meta Gajeel todavía trataba de alcanzarlo pero en eso Natsu soltó algo del nitrógeno que le quedaba y traspaso la meta recibiendo aplausos y gritos de los espectadores, al traspasar la meta el pelirrosa giro bruscamente el volante y tras la velocidad que llevaba el vehículo izo que diera un giro quedando del lado opuesto del que venía, quedando justo al frente de la línea de meta justamente cuando el auto de Gajeel llega al lugar y se coloco de lado izquierdo del auto de Natsu, abriendo la puerta para salir del vehículo, a lo que el pelirrosa imito y al abrir la puerta dejo visible su bella cabellera rosa dejando a algunos espectadores confundidos, al salir completamente del auto se apoyo ligeramente del contorno de la puerta del vehículo dejando su rostro al descubierto para todos el mundo.

-No puede ser… -susurro gray al lado de Lucy a la cual lo miro confundida y se percato de que casi todo Fairy tail y otras personas veían al chico en estado de shock

-Na-Natsu… -fue lo único que se pudo escuchar de todas las personas que estaban en shock, gritaron tan fuerte que iban a ver un terremoto

-Natsu –grito a todo pulmón un peliblanca con lagrimas en los ojos la cual salió corriendo hacia el chico pelirrosa y se lanzo a abrazarlo del cuello haciendo que casi se callera.

_**Fin del **__**Capítulo 3: la ayuda de mi pelinegro amigo **_

Wow Fairy tail se llevo una gran sorpresa… especialmente Gray y Lissana :3 ¿Qué pasar el próximo capítulo? ¿Gajeel le pagara a Natsu por a ver perdido o se hará el loco y se quedara con sus jewels? ¿Podrá Natsu conseguir algo de información y poder llevar preso a Zeref? ¿Alguien me regalara papitas?

_**Próximo**__**Capítulo: reencuentro de amigos **_

Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado antes es que pasaron un montón de cosas simultáneamente primero fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano menor que por cierto tuve que organizarlo yo porque mis padre por "X" motivo no pudieron hacerlo ellos, después cuando casi al fin estaba terminando de escribir para actualizar, se va la luz y se borro todo lo que había escrito y tuve que comenzarlo de nuevo desde el principio ^_^U y por último los "vendidos" exámenes (que por cierto todavía estoy presentando) que no me dejan ni respirar un segundo T-T

Bueno espero que les allá gustado mucho el capítulo espero ansiosa su reviews (onegai déjeme un reviews por lo menos TT-TT ), nos vemos en la próxima actualización

**¡aye sir!**


	5. Rencuentro de amigos

Hola mis amados lectores aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este loco fic :3 primero que nada me quiero disculpar con todos por no poder actualizar el viernes de la semana pasada, es que me ha pasado muchas cosa y no me dio tiempo de escribir pero eso se los contare al final del fic

Ya basta de bla bla bla ahora a leer

_**¡Aye sir! **_

Como siempre Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear esta loca historia ;)

_**Capítulo 4: Rencuentro de amigos**_

**Pov Lucy**

Desde que el auto rojo hizo un movimiento increíble para repasar a Gajeel en la primera curva, quede sorprendida al momento del que Salí de shock creí que era la cosa más increíble que allá visto en mi vida ni siquiera gray es capaz de hacer eso, y eso que hizo que sintiera más curiosidad por saber quién era el conductor del vehículo, al momento que venía de regreso me alegre mucho al ver que le auto rojo venía a la delantera tan solo faltaba pocos metros para que llegaran a la meta y Gajeel hacia lo posible por repasarlo pero de repente vi como acérelo más aquel desconocido soltando un poco de nitrógeno traspasando la meta y haciendo un movimiento brusco haciendo girar el auto, quedando justo frente a la línea de llegada, quien quera que fuera era un experto en conducir y realizar maniobras con el auto pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que le vehículo no tuvo ningún daño ni un raspón, moretón o raya, de seguro era muy bueno para hacer eso y no causarle ningún daño al vehiculó. De repente Gajeel bajo del auto, y al parecer el desconocido corredor iba a imitar sus actos en ese momento s abrió la puerta dejando ver una hermosa cabellera rosa a lo cual algún motivo me dejo deslumbrada, voltee disimuladamente hacia las personas y lo veían con algo de confusión a lo cual no le pare mucha importancia y volví a mirar a la persona que salía del auto y se recargaba en la puerta con ambos brazos dejando ver por fin su rostro a lo cual quede en shock al verlo, sentía algo raro en mí, como si el corazón se quisiera salir de mi pecho, lo observe determinadamente esos bellos ojos verde jades, una sonrisa hermosa que demostraba algo de infantilidad, esos cabellos rosa que lo hacía ver sexy, vestía pantalón negro con unos tenis y una camisa roja con la silueta un dragón negro en medio y también traía una chaqueta y una bufanda blanca y rayas delgadas de color negras, enrollado en su cuello de repente Salí de mi asombro al escuchar un

-no puede ser… -de mi hermano Gray apenas audible

Así que decidí voltearle a ver y tenía una cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma estaba en shock intente hablarle intente hablarle para que viniera en sí, cuando de repente

-Na-Natsu… -gritaron todos mis amigos incluyendo a Levy-chan y cuando los mire estaban igual que mi hermano mirando al chico pelirrosa iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando fui interrumpida otra vez pero por la peliblanca a mi lado

-Natsu –fue lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos hacia el chico desconocido y al llegar a él se lanzó y lo abrazo del cuello a lo cual al verlo izo que sintiera de algún modo enfado y sentía como me dolía el pecho al ver tal escena lo que me provocaba salir corriendo pero "¿por qué?" específicamente si ni siquiera lo conozco y a lo que solo me quede allí parada agarrándome el pecho con la mano derecha en donde tenía un tatuaje en forma de un ala que representa el nombre de Fairy Tail

.

.

.

**Pov Natsu **

Iba casi llegando a la meta y podía ver por el reto visor como Gajeel quería repasarme sonreí y moví el volante para no dejarlo pasar estábamos a escaso metros de la línea de llegada y mire hacia Wendy que estaba a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto

-Wendy suelta el nitrógeno –ordene a lo que ella obedeció mostrándome una sonrisa

-piensas dejarlo botado –intuiro mi querida peliazul

-solo me canse de jugar con el –respondí sinceramente –agárrate fuerte

Wendy obedeció apretando el cinturón de seguridad la velocidad del auto aumento cada vez más dejando a Gajeel atrás. Atravesando la línea de meta e hice un movimiento brusco con el auto donde un giro impulsado con la velocidad en la que iba, quedando enfrente de la línea de llegada pero del lado contrario en eso Wendy cerro rápidamente los tanques de nitrógeno para que no hubiera peligro alguno de explosión en eso Gajeel cruzo la línea de meta también y se estaciono al lado mío y bajándose del auto, se podía escuchar los gritos que daba la gente alrededor así que quise salir del vehículo para búrlame un rato del cabeza de hierro, como lo llamo yo, Salí del auto y rápidamente me apoye de la puerta del auto y mire hacia Gajeel y le mostré una burlona y divertida sonrisa

-no has cambiado nada salamander sigues presumiendo después de cada carrera –bufo el pelinegro

-buena carrera cabeza de hierro pero sigo siendo mejor que tu –reproche burlándome de Gajeel, me separe de la puerta del vehículo para dirigirme hacia Gajeel cuando de repente escuche que alguien mencionaba mi nombre "Natsu…" y cuando iba a voltéame para ver a quien pertenecía la voz alguien se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome sobre el cuello dejándome totalmente sorprendido

Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era un cabellera blanca cuando la persona que me agarraba del cuello se separó un poco la pude ver mejor tenía unos ojos azulados, piel blanca y cuando me miro a los ojos me regalo una gran sonrisa

-Lissana? –murmuraron mis labios al ver a la chica frente a mí, estaba totalmente sorprendido

**Pov normal**

La chica peli blanca se separó del chico todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios en ese momento la pequeña peliazul que seguía en el auto se bajó por el lado donde estaba su hermano y se molestó al ver lo que había hecho la albina

-oye déjalo –reclamo la pequeña mostrando su cara de enojo y atravesándose entre los dos para separarlos a una distancia más grande mientras seguía viendo de reojo a la albina

-cálmate Wendy –pidió el chico colocando suavemente la mano el hombro de la pequeña mientras ella se volteó y se aferró a su hermano y volteando a ver a la albina con una cara que decía "no te acerques a él, porque es mío y no te lo voy a dar" y Gajeel al ver como la pequeña marcaba su territorio, soltó una carcajada

-gee hee parece que ya te reconocieron salamander –informo con voz burlona el pelinegro

Ne ese momento el peliazul oscuro que se encontraba al lado de la rubia comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante liberándose del shock por completo y se fue acercándose hacia el chico pelirrosa dejando a la rubia todavía confundida y al estar frente del chico lo miro profundamente serio y la peli blanca se apartó hacia un lugar más o menos alejado y la pequeña chica que abrazaba al pelirrosa se escondió detrás de su hermano

-no esperaba volver a verte flamita –intuiro Gray cambiando la expresión de su cara y mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa

-lo mismo digo hielito, ¿hace cuánto que nos vemos? –dijo Natsu mostrando la misma expresión que Gray y chocaron puño entre si

La rubia que veía desde lejos todavía confundida la escena de su hermano chocando puños y hablando con un guapo chico de cabello rosa "¿de dónde conoce Gray a ese chico?" era la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente la chica. En ese Lissana se alejó de los dos chicos que seguían conversando tomando la dirección donde estaba a rubia

-¿a dónde vas Lissana? –pregunto al ver a su amiga peli blanca comenzando a correr

-voy a infórmale al maestro el milagro que ocurrió –fue lo único que respondió antes de seguir corriendo

-así que se trataba de el –murmuro para sí misma Levy que se encontraba al lado de la rubia

-quien es el Levy-chan y por qué todos se quedaron así en shock al verlo –pregunto la chica mirando a su amiga esperando su respuestas

-Hm… -fue lo que menciono la peliazul para después darse cuenta –es cierto… -grito –tu no lo conoces todavía Lu-chan… él es –pero fue interrumpida por que apareció el maestro del grupo de corredores llamado Fairy Tail

El maestro era un hombre de baja estatura de unos 67, casi calvo, con bigote y traía un abrigo blanco esponjado con la marca de Fairy Tail, la misma marca que traía la rubia en la mano, al lado de él se encontraba una chica pelirroja de 19 años aproximadamente vestía una camiseta que apenas tapaba sus senos con una chaqueta de cuero, una falda negra, con unas botas hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas y con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Se fueron acercando a los chicos que estaban en el auto el cual Gajeel se había unido a la conversación y la mitad del camino se paró firmemente y todos lo miraron incluyendo los chicos que conversaban y la niña escondida detrás del pelirrosa

-hoy es un gran día para Fairy Tail… porque al fin después de tanto tiempo uno de nuestros colega ha vuelto a casa –grito a todo pulmón el maestro de Fairy Tail, y todos los que conocían al pelirrosa comenzaron a gritar en afirmación

-qué? –grito sorprendida la rubia

-es cierto… -hablo la peliazul al lado de la chica –él es un integrante de Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel conocido como salamander o el dragón Slayer de fuego –explico la McGarden

-pero yo estoy en Fairy Tail desde hace tiempo y no había escuchado de el –dijo histeria hacia la peliazul

-eso es porque él se fue un poco antes de que ingresaras –explico Levy con simpleza y al rubia iba a hablar cuando vio que el pelirrosa se acercaba al maestro

-qué bueno tenerte de regreso Natsu –y la pelirroja mostro una agradable y simple sonrisa hacia el pelirrosa

-Ara ara Natsu como has crecido –hablo Mirajane acercándose al chico abrazándolo y al separase voltio hacia la chica peliazul que se escondía atrás del chico –eh… tu eres?

-ah ella es Wendy no la reconoces mira –menciono el chico dejando sorprendido a los que escucharon

-ella… es Wendy pero como ha crecido seguramente ni se acuerda de nosotros –exclamo Erza acercándose a la chica –no te acuerdas de mi Wendy son Erza

-te conozco solo por una foto que tiene mi hermano –respondió la chica y dejo algo confundido al pelirrosa

-bueno ya no importa poco a poco nos conocerás mejor a todos –propuso mira -¿Qué tal, si hacemos una bienvenida para ustedes mañana? –Natsu iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por su hermanita que pego un salto

-sí, seria genial –grito emocionada el chico al verla sonreír no tuvo más opción que acertar con la cabeza

.

.

.

A lo lejos de la multitud juntos a unos autos desolados y con previa vista hacia la línea de meta se encontraba una pelinegra con expresión sospechosa agarrando un celular y colocándoselo en el oído

-si diga –contestaron al otro lado de la lineo

-quiero hablar con Zeref tengo algo que podría interesarle

-un segundo por favor espere

La persona que tenía el teléfono en la otra línea se dirigió hacia una habitación bastante extraña y oscura parecía una habitación medieval con una chimenea grade encendida y un sofá alto casi en el centro mirando hacia la chimenea con la piel de un oso blanco como alfombra delante del sillón. El hombre entro con el celular en mano se acercó hacia el sillón cautelosamente mientras se acercaba se podía ver como alguien se encontraba sentado allí mirando seriamente hacia el fuego de la chimenea con su tétricos ojos oscuros que haría que cualquiera le diera un escalofrió de tan solo verlo

-es para usted señor –dijo el hombre entregándole el teléfono y haciendo una reverencia para luego marcharse

-espero que sea algo bueno –dijo contestando la llamada

-no sé si es bueno pero te interesara mucho –respondió la pelinegra con una maliciosa sonrisa

-habla de una vez –gruño el chico hartando su paciencia

-bueno… bueno solo quería mencionarte que el dragón Slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel está en Japón

-vaya, vaya así que Natsu Dragneel vino a Japón… ¿en dónde se encuentra ahora mismo?

-está en el punto de encuentro de las carrera justo unos cuantos metro de mi… ahora mismo está siendo rodeado por una multitud ¿quiere que se lo llevemos?

-no… investiga más de él ¿quiero saber el motivo por el cual vino a Japón? Y también quiero que investigues a mi próxima presa –colgó el teléfono- Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster serán perfectos para esta trabajo –comezón a reír sincopadamente mientras se levantaba y agarro unas carpetas que se encontraba encima de la chimenea y las lanzo al suelo dejándose ver muchos expedientes de personas a la vista pero en las fotos mostraban una enorme "X" en todo el rostro a excepción de dos una de un pelirrosa y la otra de un peliazul oscuro donde tenían escrito claramente sus nombres "Natsu Dragneel Marvel" y "Gray Fullbuster Heartfilia"

.

.

.

**Pov Lucy **

Estaba al lado de mi mejor amiga Levy-chan mirando desconsoladamente sin ningún disimulo al chico pelirrosa que se encontraba un par de metros alejado de mí, a pesar de que estaba lejos de mí su hermosos ojos jades me cautivaron sin duda alguna, mientras él hablaba con mi hermano y el resto de las personas que lo rodeaba, pude ver con más detalle cómo era, su preciosa sonrisa que deslumbra, lo más resaltante de él su cabellera rosa que de cierto modo era un color muy afeminado, pero en el resaltaba y lo hacía ver irresistiblemente sexy, se podía divisar su cuerpo bien formado a pesar de llevar esa chaqueta encima y esa bufanda alrededor de su cuello se lograba ver perfectamente que estaba en una excelente condición física, por kami es una persona realmente irresistible. Quería ir para allá para que me lo presentaran y poder hablar también con el pero por alguna razón no lograba mover ni un musculo de mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente nerviosa y no encontraba cómo reaccionar como tal, tenía unas ganas tremendas de conocerlo pero a la ves tenía como pánico a no caerle bien.

-Lucy, Lucy… tierra llamando a Lucy me hablaba mi amiga y al darme cuenta me sobre salte

-¿q-que pasa Levy-chan? –pregunte tartamudeado

-que te estoy hablando y no me contestas –reclamo Levy mientras yo me volvía a sumergí en mi trance mirando al chico pelirrosa –Lucy –grito nuevamente asiéndome salir de mi trance otra ves

-Que

-porque estas así ida, además se te pusieron las mejillas rojas ¿no tendrás fiebre? –pregunto sarcásticamente la peliazul mientras se ponía al lado mío y trataba de ver lo que me distraía

-No es nada Levy-chan, estoy bien –respondí un poco nerviosa

**Pov normal **

Levy observo sigilosamente hacia donde mira su rubia amiga hacia un momento, y al observa a cierto pelirrosa se le salió una sonrisa picarona

-oye Lu-chan por que no vas para allá a conocerlo –dijo la pequeña peliazul señalando hacia la gente reunida, o más específicamente al pelirrosa –seguro que Gray te presentara con gusto –al escuchar eso la rubia se fue poniendo más roja de lo que estaba

-n-no, es necesario Levy-chan, estoy bien aquí –respondió muy nerviosa tratando de esconder su sonrojo que se intensificaba

-anda Lu-chan no sea… -pero la McGarden fue interrumpida por otra peliazul

-¿Qué pasa chica? –Pregunto Juvia, con una adorable sonrisa hasta ver a la chica rubia –Lucy-san ¿Por qué estás tan roja?

-no es nada Juvia estoy bien – respondió Lucy regresándole la sonría a juvia y aprovecho que había a parecido la peliazul para escabullase de allí –voy a ir a buscar a Sting, puedes decirle a Gray que no se preocupe por mí, le diré a Sting que me lleve a casa –y con esas palabras la Heartfilia aprovecho para marcharse del lugar

-¿Qué le pasa a Lucy-san? –Pregunto la peliazul más alta –esta rara

-creo que Lu-chan se ha enamorado –respondió Levy con una sonrisa picarona señalando con su dedo al chico pelirrosa que seguía rodeado por la gente

-ah, de Natsu-san que bueno –dijo alegremente casi brincado –Juvia, cree que Lucy-san y Natsu-san harían una hermosa pareja, seguramente serán muy felices igual que Juvia y Gray-sama, se casaran y Juvia y Gray-sama serían los padrinos de boda, se irían de luna de miel para una hermosa isla privada, tendrían 2 hijos, una niña pelirrosa y ojos chocolate y un hijo rubio con ojos jades, se compraran una hermosa casa para vivir juntos y vivirán juntos por toda la eternidad… -Levy al escuchar la exageración que decía Juvia se le resbalo una gota por el sien -_-U hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y la interrumpió

-Juvia como conoces a Natsu si tú no tienes mucho tiempo de unirte a Fairy Tail- Juvia salió de su fantasía para responderle a la McGarden

-Juvia, conoció a Natsu-san en estados unidos un año antes de venir a vivir a Japón, en esos tiempos Juvia viajaba con Gajeel-san y otros miembros de Phantom y lo retamos a una carrera a lo cual el salió ganador –Juvia no cambio su expresión e alegría en ningún momento "porque esta tan orgullosa si perdiste" pensaba la pequeña peliazul mientras se le resbalaba otra gota por la cabeza

-eso explica porque Gajeel lo reto y estuvo algo extraño –hablando para sí misma Levy

-Juvia está muy feliz por Lucy-san, enamorarse es lo mejor del mundo –Juvia se sumergió otra vez en su fantasías diciendo un montón de cosa que casi no se entendida hasta que de repente agarro a la peliazul desprevenida sobre saltándola –Levy-san ayudara a Juvia a unir a Lucy-san con Natsu-san

-claro que si Juvia, vamos a hacer un plan para unirlos, pero primero lo primero tenemos que hacer que se conozcan –respondió tratando de despegase un poco de Juvia

-es cierto tienes razón primero tenemos que presentarlos

Y con eso las dos peliazul se dirigieron hacia la multitud, para ser más específicamente hacia sus novios Juvia se puso al lado del Fullbuster el cual coloco su brazo alrededor de su cintura abrazándola de lado, mientras que la otra peliazul se colocaba al lado del Redfox que le coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella acercándola más, el pelirrosa al notarlas decidió saludarlas, así que se acercó un poco hacia donde estaban

-oh cuanto tiempo sin vernos Juvia –saludo nuevamente mostrando una agradable sonrisa estrechando su mano con la de ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla –igualmente a ti Levy – e hizo lo mismo con Levy y las dos le sonrieron

-qué bueno verte otra ves Natsu-san has cambiado mucho desdés la última ves –hablo Juvia

-si no pensé volverte a ver aquí en Japón Natsu, me alegra mucho que hallas vuelto –dijo Levy

-si yo tampoco pensaba venir horita para Japón pero tuve un problema en estados unidos y tuve que regresar –aclaro el chico

-pero después que se resuelva piensas regresar? –pregunto curiosa la McGarden

-sí, pero no creo que se resuelva pronto, así que creo que estaré un tiempo por aquí –Juvia y Levy al escuchar eso sonrieron, tenían suficiente tiempo para unir a Lucy con Natsu –a por cierto –menciono el pelirrosa mirando hacia el Redfox –Gajeel te patee el trasero así que paga lo prometido –al escuchar eso el pelinegro puso mala cara y de mala gana saco una paca de dinero de sus bolsillos y se lo lanzo al pelirrosa, esta acción hizo reír a más de uno presente

-por cierto Juvia donde esta Lucy? –pregunto el Fullbuster a su novia

-dijo que iba a buscar a Sting y le pidió a Juvia que te dijera que no te preocupes que ella le pedirá a Sting que la lleve a casa –le informo la peliazul a su lado

-esa tonta… -dijo Gray algo molesto –bueno no importa después hablare con ella –dijo soltando un suspiro de redición

-¿Quién es Lushi? –pregunto el Dragneel con curiosidad

-es Lucy, ya pronto la conocerás, ella ingreso a Fairy Tail unos años después de que te fuiste –intervino Levy al ver que Gray iba a responder

.

.

.

Un poco alejado de la línea de llegada donde estaban la mayoría de la gente reunida se dirigía una rubia a unos autos rodeando a un grupo de personas que al vela la saludaron

-hola Lucy-san que haces aquí? –pregunto una peli blanca amablemente

-hola Yukino, ando buscando a Sting –respondió la rubia devolviéndoles la sonrisa

-ah Sting… -la rubia asistió –él está con Rogue en su auto ven sígueme te llevares con él

Y con eso las dos chicas se encaminaron hacia dos autos que se encontraban cerca, uno era un Viper blanco modificado con un gran grafiti a cada lado del auto, donde se encontraba un rubio encima de piel clara, ojos azules, una cicatriz pasando por encima de la ceja derecha y un cuerpo bien formado. Y el otro auto era un Lee Noble M12 negro recién comprado con el mismo estilo de grafiti a los lados y en el capo se encontraba sentado un chico pelinegro de ojos rojos que parecía emo con la misma condición física que el rubio

-hola blodie que te trae por aquí? –hablo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la rubia chica

-deja de llamarme así Sting… vine a pedirte que me lleves a mi departamento –dijo Lucy seriamente

-Que… pero si me dijeron que salamander vino a Japón y está aquí, no voy a perder la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona y competir con él, porque no le dices a Gray que te lleve a casa hermanita –se quejaba el rubio

-porque Gray esta con ese chico que tanto admiras y parecen muy buenos amigos y no quiero molestarlo para que me lleve a casa –respondió la chica con fastidio a lo que el rubio quedo sin habla –Si, al parecer él es integrante de Fairy Tail y se fue antes que yo ingresaba, y es amigo de todos has de Gajeel –aclaro –y mira también dijo que iba hacer una fiesta de bienvenida mañana

-no puede ser no puedo creerlo –dijeron al unísono los dos chicos sorprendidos

-Tan buen corredor es ese salamander para que se ponga así- dijo Yukino extrañada

-está bien querida hermana te llevare pero me vas a conseguir la dirección de la fiesta –propuso rindiéndose el chico y ella asintió y subió al auto

_**Fin del **__**Capítulo 4: Rencuentro de amigos **_

Wo Natsu se a rencontrado con sus antiguos amigos que alegría, Fairy Tail ya está completa de nuevo

¿Quién será la misteriosa chica que llamo a Zeref? ¿Cuándo se conocerán Lucy y Natsu personalmente? ¿Nuestra querida rubia se abra enamorado de Natsu con tan solo verlo?

Wo cuanta intriga, espero que les allá gusta y no me maten por no actualizar antes es que me ha pasado un montón de cosas :/

Primero me enferme y estuve hospitalizada una semana y no tenía a la mano una computadora después cuando me incorpore a clase me entero que ya habían comenzado a hacer los exámenes y estaba muy atrasada (tanto que todavía debo un montón de exámenes en varias materias) tan bien tuve un corre corre con los papeles de ingreso de la universidad y el proyecto de fin de años escolar. Así que no estoy segura de poder actualizar en 15 días pero tratare de hacerlo lo antes posible.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me sil vieron de apoyo para terminar este cap, espero recibir más reviews así podre inspirarme y actualizar mas rápido :3

No les voy a dejar el nombre del próximo cap porque ni yo tengo idea de lo que valla hacer para el próximo capítulo pero no se preocupe actualizare en canto pueda

Muchas gracias por leer esta loca historia mía, un abrazo mental a aquellos que están leyendo, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización__

_**¡aye sir! **_


	6. perdida en el centro comercial

Hola a minna como han estado? :D espero que bien

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta gran historia

La verdad no pensaba actualizar hoy por que estoy terminando mi proyecto de fin de año para poder gradúame pero cuando fui para la capital de mi país a dar una monografía de lo que trata mi proyecto, no pude evitar pasar por el centro comercial más cercano

Así que como no sabía que escribir en este capítulo decidí escribir lo que me paso en el centro comercial al que fui, pero claro adatado a la historia que estoy escribiendo

Ya basta de bla bla bla por que si no le voy a contar todo lo que me paso allí y si lo hago la historia seria aburrida así que a leer la historia

_**¡Aye sir! **_

Como siempre Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear esta loca historia que sale de mi retorcida cabeza

_**Capítulo 5: perdida en el centro comercial **_

-oni-chan… oni-chan despierta –gritaba Wendy, sacudiendo el cuerpo inmóvil del pelirrosa –ONI-CHAN DESPIERTA –pego un grito con todo sus pulmones tratando de despertarlo

-Hmm… que pasa Wendy porque gritas –hablo el pelirrosa despertándose y tallándose los ojos con sus manos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo -¿Por qué mi cama se siente mojada?

-es que no despertabas así que probé todos los métodos que conocía para despertarte –dijo avergonzada la peliazul mostrando en su mano una botella de agua vacía

-entonces… -trato de decir el pelirrosa pero fue interrumpido

-tienes el sueño pesado oni-chan no te despertaste ni con la alarma, te gritaba y no te movías ni un milímetro, te lance agua fría, te hice cosquillas y te insultaba y nada… no lograba que te despertaras –explicó Wendy

-espera… que hiciste qué?

-eso ya no importa oni-chan… recuerda que ayer escogimos este departamento para vivir, pero no compramos comida y me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo Wendy para cambiar de tema

-cierto tienes razón –se acordó el chico y se terminó de levantar – déjame secarme y vestirme para salir entonces

-hai… te espero en la sala –y con eso la peliazul salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala

.

.

.

Lucy se encontraba escribiendo una de sus tantas novelas cuando sonó su celular viola pantalla del teléfono para ver quien la llamaba

-dime Gray –dijo contestando el celular

-Lucy, estas en casa? –pregunto Gray desde el otro lado de la línea

-si ¿Por qué? –pregunto curiosa

-genial, para que me ayudes con algo que me dejo encargado mira –respondió el chico

-¿Qué cosa te encargo mira?

-las compras para la fiesta de hoy –aclaro en Fullbuster

-y en donde va hacer la fiesta ¿no sabes?

-en la casa del viejo me dijo mira, ve vistiéndote Lucy que voy saliendo a buscarte –y colgó el teléfono

-espera… -dijo alterada y al dase cuenta que le colgó dio u gran suspiro y se fue a cambiar

Después de un rato apareció Gray buscando a Lucy y se pusieron en marcha, después de un par de horas de compras donde ya había comprado casi todo lo de la lista de Mirajane

Y Lucy decidió aprovechar para comprar unas cosas que necesitaba

-Gray ve tú a comprar lo que falta voy a ver si consigo algo como un mini soghuart para un proyecto de la universidad

-está bien… acaso está trabajando en algo nuevo? –pregunto rápidamente antes de que la rubia se fuera

-de hecho si pero no te lo diré hasta que lo termine… nos vemos más tarde –y con eso se marchó lo más rápido que pudo antes

.

.

.

**Pov Wendy**

Mi hermano es muy despistado, después de todas las cosas que paso anoche se le olvido que no teníamos nada en el departamento ni siquiera comida para desayunar no sé porque él siempre es así de olvidadizo, una vez se le olvido donde colocaba las llaves se sus autos y desordeno toda la casa buscando para solo darse cuenta que los escondía debajo del colchón donde duerme. ¿Patético verdad?

Después de que mi hermano se vistiera salimos de departamento en su auto y no pusimos en marcha a un centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas, estaciono el auto y bajamos de él, y nos dirigimos a las puestas y al momento de entrar me quede totalmente asombrada de lo grande que era, incluso más grande que el que visitaba en los estado unidos pero también había demasiada gente, que apenas podía ver por dónde iba no me gustaría perderme en este lugar

-ten cuidado Wendy y no te separes mucho de mí, ¿de acuerdo? -ordeno mi hermano a lo cual asistí

-de acuerdo

Y comenzamos a caminar por el cetro comercial, había muchas tiendas lindas pero no podía verlas muy bien por trata de no separarme mucho de mi hermano. Subimos al segundo piso que estaba igual de lleno de personas y pasamos por una tienda de ropa y me detuve un momento a ver un hermoso vestido corto de color blanco con una cinta roja en la cintura y un lazo rojo en el cuello, se veía tan hermoso, mis ojos se iluminaron como estrellas me quede embelesada mirando el vestido y comencé a imaginarme con ese vestido puesto. Seguramente a mi hermano también le gustaría vérmelo puesto. Y en ese momento me voltee para hablar con él cuando

-oni-chan… - me voltee y al no ver a mi hermano me extrañe, pero al termino de unos segundos me altere –oh no oni-chan donde estas… no puede ser me distraje solo un momento, no se pudo ir tan lejos, pero si no lo vuelvo a ver más… n-no-noooo… -decía tan rápido y alterada que hasta comenzó a lloriquear – ya se lo esperare en el auto soy una genio – me sugerí a mí misma para después voltearme para ir hacia el auto pero me detuve en seco –pero no sé dónde queda el auto –me volví a alterar otra ves

Ese lugar estaba tan lleno de gente que no podía ver nada ni andar por ahí sin que me empujaran, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno hasta que choque con una escaleras automáticas y fui empujada por la gente nuevamente, al llegar al tercer piso me aleje de la multitud cuanto pude y coque con unos barrotes mientras caminaba hacia atrás me voltee y podía ver parte de la primera planta y la segunda planta del centro comercial así que me puse a observar si podía ver a mi hermano desde allí pero nada, no podía verlo por ningún lado y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, yo nunca había estado hay así que no sabía ni cómo salir de allí.

.

.

.

**Pov Lucy**

-muchas gracias por su compra vuelva pronto –se despidió el encargado de una tienda mientras me retiraba con lo que había comprado

Casualmente había conseguido lo que buscaba aunque tuve que usar un poco mis encantos para conseguir un descuento, lo conseguí muy caro a 20000 Jewel pero lo único que conseguí fue que me rebajaran 1000 Jewel que decisión, acaso mi atractivo solo vale 1000 Jewel y yo de estúpida que acepte

-bueno creo que iré a comer algo –dije rombo a las escaleras cuando escuche un sollozo –que es eso –me pregunte a mí misma y comencé a buscar la fuente de aquel llanto, hasta que supe de donde era -¿una niña?… seguro debe estar perdida –intuí al ver a la niña recostada de un barandal al lado de las escaleras eléctricas – ¿te encuentras bien? –le dije acercándome a ella y mostrándole una gran sonrisa

-lo siento no quería incomodar a nadie –se disculpó tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que salían

-¿por qué te disculpas? –le pregunte poniéndome en puntillas para estar a su altura y sacando un pañuelo de mi bolso para dárselo –ten… no llores

-g-gracias –dijo tomando el pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas para después mirarme y saber quién era, me sorprendí un poco, era la niña que llego a noche con el chico pelirrosa a las carreras

-tu eres la niña que estaba ayer en las carreras con el corredor que le ganó a Gajeel ¿verdad? –pregunte tratando de afirma mi teoría

-si soy Wendy muchas gracias por el pañuelo –confirmo mis dudas la pequeña peliazul

-soy Lucy mucho gusto en conocerte Wendy –me presente ayudándola a pararse

-igualmente Lucy-san –respondió mostrándome una sonrisa tímida con todavía algunas lagrimas

-¿puedes decirme porque lloras Wendy? –pregunte mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mi pulgar

-es… que… me, perdí… no encuentro a mi hermano por ningún lado –respondió apenada mirando hacia el suelo apunto de soltar otras lagrimas

-no llores Wendy –y volví a secar otra lagrima que se le escapo –todo saldrá bien –y le regale una calidad sonrisa –yo te ayudare a buscarlo

Y al escuchar eso me correspondió la sonrisa y de repente escuche un sonido raro, el sonido raro parecía provenir de su estómago, ella se sonrojo de golpe y bajo la cabeza y yo solté una carcajada – ja ja ja… pero primero vamos por algo de comer… yo invito

-No-no es necesario –dijo avergonzada agitando su manos

-claro que si… no pienso dejar que mueras de hambre asi que vamos –la agarre de la mano y la jale dirigiéndonos a las escaleras –vas a comer lo que quieras y después buscamos a tu hermano y no quiero un no por respuesta… -en eso ella mostro un leve sonrojo –aquí está bien no hay tanta gente en la cuarta planta con en las otras –trate de animarla un poco, y ella solo asistió aun apenada, se veía tan adorable. / (kawaii)

Llegamos a un cafetería que estaba en la cuarta planta y entramos era un lugar muy lindo a veces solía venir aquí para comer cuando tenía tiempo libre en mis proyectos de la universidad nos sentamos en una de las mesas pegadas al ventanal para poder ver a la gente de afuera por si acaso pasaba el hermano de Wendy, nos sentamos y llego una chica venia vestida de maid para atendernos

-bienvenidas puedo tomar su orden –pregunto la chica con una sonrisa agradable, traía un corto vestido negro de mangas cortas y faralo, un delantal blanco en medio del vestido, con media asta el muslo color blanco con zapatos negros traía su cabello negro envuelta en una coleta de lado

-si claro, ¿qué te gustaría comer Wendy? –le pregunte dándole la tablilla del menú

-no se… etto –respondió todavía pensativa

-no te preocupes por el costo pide lo que más te guste –ofrecí dándole confianza

-es que nunca he probado ninguno de estos platillos… así que no sé qué pedir –respondió avergonzada de nuevo

-es cierto tu vienes de otro país ¿verdad? –pregunte ingenua

-si… -respondió con más confianza –creo que probar este tonkatsu por favor – se decidió mientras la chica lo apuntaba en la libreta

-a mí me traes lo de siempre y dos pasteles de fresa con chocolate por favor –le ordene entregándole la tablilla de menú

-enseguida se los traigo –hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar

-¿entonces Wendy de dónde eres exactamente? –pregunte con intriga

-de estados unidos pero mi hermano dice que nací aquí y nos mudamos cuando tenía dos años –aclaro

-genial y ¿cómo es estados unidos? –trate de sacar un tema de conversación para que no se sintiera incomoda

-no es la gran cosa, comparado con Japón –respondió emocionada a lo que me hiso sonreír –nee Lucy-san – mi sonrisa desapareció y preste atención a lo que decía – ¿tú también eres corredora?

-que va –negué con la cabeza- yo nunca he corrido en las carreras, pertenezco a Fairy Tail pero no he corrido, mi hermano no le agrada mucho la idea en que compita

-ahhh entonces tú vas a las carreras solo a observar y animar a tus compañeros como yo

-algo así soy una de las mecánicas y tecnológica de Fairy Tail me especializo más en aparatos electrónicos de vehículo y experimentaciones de aparatos

-eso es genial –comento emocionada, estuvimos hablando un largo tiempo sobre nosotras, nos que nos gusta, de nuestros hermanos, entre otras cosa mientras comíamos nos divertíamos mucho hablando

.

.

.

**Pov Natsu**

Entramos en el centro comercial tenía tanta cosas que comprar que no sabía por dónde empezar había sido una fortuna que la policía me hubiera dado 200000 Jewel y haberle ganado 150000 Jewel a Gajeel eso nos serviría de mucho por el momento, venia tan distraído con lo de las compras que no me di cuenta en que momento me separe de Wendy, preocupado comencé a mirar a los lados tratando de buscarla pero nada, no estaba por ningún lado

-mierda donde te metiste Wendy –murmure para mí mismo buscando nuevamente con la mirada a Wendy

Camine de regreso por donde venía pero era tan despistado que no me acordaba por cuales caminos había tomado así que comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno esperando tropezarme con ella milagrosamente

-Oe flamita ¿a dónde vas? –me dijo alguien a lo que reconocí inmediatamente así que me voltee para verle a la cara

-hola hielito no esperaba verte aquí –le respondí

-si bueno, me obligaron a venir a comprar unas cosas y tú que haces aquí? –me pregunto con curiosidad

-vine a comprar algunas cosas, pero Wendy se extravió y ando buscándola –le respondí sinceramente

-oh que mal flamita si quieres te ayudo a buscarla –se ofreció Gray mostrándome una confiable sonrisa

-gracias serias de gran ayudad Gray –agradecí y nos pusimos a buscar por todo el centro comercial especialmente donde había más gente

.

.

.

**Pov Wendy**

Después de comer el tonkatsu Lucy-san me ofreció un pequeño pastel de fresa con chocolate que estaba delicioso

-que rico esta –dije emocionada con mis ojos brillando al momento probé el pastel mientras mi nueva amiga solo soltó una carcajada

-jajaja me alegro que te allá gustado Wendy –me sonrió con sinceridad

-gracias por haberme invitado a comer yo jamás había probado el tonkatsu -agradecí todavía emocionada

-¿y te gusto? –pregunto sin dejar de sonreír lo que me agrada más de su personalidad

-hai, esta estaba riquísima, la próxima vez le diré a mi hermano que lo pruebe –dije hasta que me acorde que me había separado de mi hermano y comencé a sentirme triste

-entonces terminemos con nuestro pastel rápido para ir a buscarlo ¿te parece? –trato de animarme si cambiar su agradable sonrisa a lo cual yo asistí y seguí comiendo mi pastel

Al salir de la cafetería comenzamos nuestra búsqueda por la cuarta planta que es donde estábamos

Al no encontrarlo decidimos bajar a la tercera planta y cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras le agarre la mano a Lucy-san para no separarnos por todas partes, pero había demasiada gente

-no vamos a poder encontrarlo con tanta gente aquí –deduje deprimiéndome

-no te preocupes lo encontraremos, hoy hay mucha gente porque en las mayoría de las tiendas hay ofertas, ya verás mientras valla disminuyendo los productos se va a ir vaciando y podremos buscar mejor –me animo sin soltarme la mano y encaminándose a la segunda planta estuvimos buscando por ahí como alrededor de una hora y media, entonces decidimos tomar un descanso justo al frente de la tienda donde estaba ese hermoso vestido blanco en el cual no me hubiera detenido a verlo no me habría separado de mi hermano, pero aun así se veía tan hermoso que no pude contenerme a verlo nuevamente

.

.

.

**Pov normal **

La rubia y la pequeña peliazul después de tanto buscar sin tener ningún resultado decidieron descansar frente a una boutique (palabra francesa para una tienda de ropa) en donde la pequeña peliazul se quedó observando un vestido blanco que estaba en el aparador la chica de ojos achocolatado al verla tan alegre mirando el vestido la hiso sonreír "no sé pero estar con esta niña me hace sentir muy feliz" pensaba la chica acercándose a la peliazul y poniéndose a su lado

-es lindo ¿verdad?-pregunto alegremente

-si… es hermoso –respondió emocionada la peliazul sin pensar

-entonces ven –y al decir eso la rubia la agarro de la mano y la jalo hacia el interior de la tienda

-hola Lucy-san que gusto verla aquí –saludo una chica de pelo blanco y ojos achocolatados

-hola Yukino… quería preguntarte si no tenías una talla como para ella –y mostro a la chica que se encontraba detrás de ella –de aquel vestido que tienes en el aparador –y señalo el vestido blanco

-creo que si déjame revisar, enseguida vuelvo

-Lucy-san no es necesario que tu –pero fue interrumpida nuevamente

-aquí esta –grito emocionada Yukino trayendo el vestido y entregándoselo a Wendy –ven pruébatelo - y trato de guiarla hacia el probador

-pero –trato de decir

-nada de pero Wendy ve a probártelo –insistió la rubia mientras que la albina la jalaba hacia el probador

-entra –y la metió en la pequeña cabina para que se cambiara – me avisas cuando estés lista de acuerdo –dijo mostrando una sonrisa y la peliazul asistió

La albina dejo a la niña en el vestíbulo y se encamino a lado de la rubia

-¿ya se lo está probando? –pregunto la rubia y la albina asistió con la cabeza

-¿Quién es ella Lucy-san? –pregunto curiosa la chica

-se llama Wendy, se separó de su hermano cuando llego aquí y la estoy ayudando a buscarlo –respondió con simpleza la rubia

-se perdió –la rubia asistió –pobrecita ojala que encuentren a su hermano

-si ojala que lo encontremos pronto o ella se pondrá triste –intuito preocupada

-nunca cambias Lucy-san siempre te gusta ayudar y alegrar a las personas especialmente a los niños –dijo la albina y la Heartfilia le mostro una calidad sonrisa de confianza y amabilidad

-Ya-ya estoy lista –dijo avergonzada la peliazul saliendo del mostrador con el hermoso vestido puesto

-te queda muy lindo Wendy –alago la rubia y la pequeña Dragneel se sonrojo aún más, que el cabello de erza envidiaría

Wendy vio un espejo cerca y decidió ir a ver cómo le quedaba

-es cierto te queda perfecto, te ves muy linda así –alago también la albina poniéndose a su lado

-Yukino podrías envolverlo por favor –pidió Lucy

-claro… enseguida Lucy-san –asedio con amabilidad

-pero Lucy-san no es necesario que tu –pero la peliazul fue interrumpida nuevamente

-no te preocupes por eso Wendy es un regalo de mi parte –Wendy trato de protestar nuevamente pero decidió rendirse ya que la rubia era muy testaruda y sabía que igualmente se lo compraría así que se dirigió a los probadores nuevamente a cambiarse otra vez, al regresarle entrego el vestido a la peliblanca para que lo envolviera

-por cierto Lucy, Sting te mando a preguntar ¿que si ya sabias donde sería la fiesta de esta noche? –pregunto la albina levantando la mirada

-Gray me dijo que sería en casa del maestro ¿van a ir?

-no sé si valla, pero sé que Sting no se lo perdería por nada en el mundo –se burló la chica

-cierto, tienes razón –dijo la rubia soltando una risita, ya sabía que le rubio haría lo que fuera por ir allá, que estaría su ídolo

-bueno aquí tienes –y el entrego la bolsa

-gracias Yukino, súmalo a mi cuenta por favor –pidió

-claro nos vemos luego, fue un gusto conocerte Wendy-san –se despidió la albina

-igualmente gracias por el vestido –se despidió la peliazul y salieron de la tienda y se pusieron a recorrer otra vez el centro comercial por todos lados buscando al el hermano de la peliazul pero obteniendo el mismo resultado

.

.

.

-¿me pregunto si Gray ya abra comprado lo que le pedí? –se preguntó a sí misma una hermosa chica peliblanca de cabello largo y ojos azules mientras secaba unos vasos frente la barra

-Gray-sama está tardando mucho, y eso que Juvia le sugirió que se llevara a Lucy-san para que lo ayudara –llorica va una Juvia mientras inundaba el lugar

-entonces por qué no fuiste con el Juvia –le dijo la McGarden cansada por el lloriqueo que hacia su amiga

-por qué Juvia está segura que Gray-sama tratara de converse a Lucy-san para que conozca a Natsu-san –respondió calmándose por completo

-ara ara, para que conozca a Natsu ¿Por qué no me lo pidieron a mí? –dijo sonriente la peliblanca metiéndose en la conversación

-porque tú siempre comienza a exagerar en esto casos –respondió Levy con una gotita en el sien recordando las cosas que era capaz de hacer ella

Mientras la albina solo la miraba con su típica sonrisa cuando de repente de un segundo a otro se encontraba en un rincón agachada con un aura deprimente lloricando a cantaros, lo que hiso que la dos peliazul que la veían se les resbalara una gota por el sien

-de todos modos ¿porque están tan empeñadas en que Lucy conozca a Natsu? Están en el mismo gremio tarde o temprano se conocerán por su propia cuentan –pregunto la albina milagrosamente recuperándose de su estado de depresión y regresando a actuar como normalmente hace

-es que parece que Lucy-san se enamoró de Natsu-san a primera vista –contestos la peliazul mas alta con corazones en sus ojos meneándose de aquí para allá sumergida en su mundo del amor

-Juvia siempre hablando de más –susurro Levy soltando un suspiro de rendición

-ara ara… que gran noticia, aunque es siento que aria una muy hermosa pareja –comento la mira todavía con su típica sonrisa en la cara y se comenzó a afincar de la barra acercándose un poco a las dos chica para susurrarle –bueno lo primero que yo haría sería asegurarme de que ambos venga a la fiesta, y contarles algo que pudieran contribuir con el momento para que ello comiencen a sentirse atraídos por el otro o por lo menos curiosidad por esa persona –la dos chica se sorprendieron con lo que decía mira, no era tan mala idea después de todo y no era tan exagerada con generalmente solía sugerir

-no es tan mala idea podría funcionar –exclamó la McGarden mientras miraba a Juvia a ver qué opinaba a la cual asistió con la cabeza y miraron al frente donde estaban la albina

-bueno podríamos comenzar con esto… -y se acero nuevamente a las chica comenzándole a susurrar su grandioso y "no exagerado" plan

.

.

.

Mientras tanto un pelirrosa y un peliazul oscuro caminaban por el centro comercial observando determinadamente todo el lugar buscando a la pequeña peliazul

-mierda, ya llevamos alrededor de dos horas buscando, y no la hemos encontrado –se quejó el Fullbuster ya cansado de buscar

-¿dónde se abra metido Wendy? –pregunto preocupado el pelirrosa mirando por todas partes

-todavía hay mucha gente aquí… -intuito Gray hasta que "maldición me olvide de Lucy" se acordó el chico y saco su celular marcando el número de la rubia

-¿qué haces? –pregunto el Dragneel al ver la acción apurada de su amigo

-me acorde que vine con alguien y seguramente debe estar enfadada por que no la he buscado –respondió nervioso el peliazul oscuro

-con quien viniste –pregunto el chico mientras se le resbalaba una gota por el sien

-con un chica es peor que Erza cuando se enfada –respondió Gray poniendo el celular en su oído y esperando muy nervioso hasta que contestaran

.

.

.

La rubia y la peliazul se encontraban ya en la primera planta frente a una heladería

-ya buscamos por todas partes –intuito la rubia mientras veía a la peliazul deprimida –no te preocupes te prometí que lo encontraríamos –trato de animarla y la pequeña Dragneel asistió deprimida

De repente se comenzaba a escuchar un sonido extraño que extraño a la peliazul y tarto de buscar de dónde provenía dicho sonido hasta que se dio cuenta que provenía del bolso de la rubia

La Heartfilia también se dio cuenta y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas hasta que encontró el provocante de ese sonido y lo saco. En la pantalla de su celular mostraba el nombre de quien lo llamaba, la rubia solo dio un suspiro y contesto su celular

-dime Gray –contesto la chica a la persona al otro lado de la línea

-lo siento Lucy, estuve ayudando a un amigo ¿en dónde estás para ir para allá? –se disculpó un poco nervioso por dejarla sola

-horita estoy en la primera planta frente a la heladería que tanto te gusta y… -pero fue interrumpida por Gray

-de acuerdo voy para allá no te muevas voy enseguida –contesto rápidamente y colgó el celular antes que la chica pudiera hablar

-Gray –reclamo al momento que el chico le colgó soltó un suspiro y miro a la peliazul y sonrió –vamos a esperar un rato aquí Wendy, va a venir un amigo que nos podría ayudar a buscar a tu hermano –la chica asintió y se sentaron en una de las mesas del frente de la heladería

.

.

.

Gray al colgar el teléfono soltó un suspiro aliviado y miro al pelirrosa el cual tenía una ceja levantada y lo miraba fijamente

-¿enserio esa chica es más aterradora que Erza de cuando éramos niños? –pregunto irónicamente el pelirrosa

-solo cuando se enoja, al parecer anda de buen humor ahorita, pero ella es capaz hasta de hacerle frente a la actual Erza y eso que es un demonio salido del mismo infierno –respondió exageradamente Gray dejando a el Dragneel con una gota en la nuca

-tan fuerte es cuando se enoja? –pregunto irónicamente imaginándose a un tipo de demonio grandote, de ojos grandes rojos, con cuerno en la cabeza, lanzando fuego por la boca con unas mano y pies enorme con garras y haciendo una pose de victoria totalmente ridícula

-Bueno mejor vamos antes de que en verdad se enfade, y así ella nos podrá ayudar a buscar a Wendy –sugirió Gray comenzado a caminar a la planta baja siendo seguido por el pelirrosa

-solo espero que Wendy este bien –murmuro el pelirrosa preocupado

-se ve que has cambiado –menciono Gray burlándose, el pelirrosa al no entender lo que quiso decir levanto una ceja de confusión –has madurado mucho, se nota por la preocupado que estas por Wendy –aclaro el Fullbuster

-ah… eso, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre pero cuando se trata de Wendy o algo malo me pongo así –respondió infantilmente el pelirrosa haciendo que el peliazul oscuro se retratara de lo que había dicho

Bajaron a la primera planta y Gray comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la rubia chica, hasta que la localizo en una de las mesas enfrente de la heladería, el chico le hiso señas al pelirrosa para que fuera hacia allá y al acercarse se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con alguien, pero no sabía quién era la otra persona por que estaba de espalda

-siento la tardanza Lucy –dijo el chico acercándose mas a ella con la manos en los bolsillos

-no te preocupes Gray –respondió Lucy con una sonrisa radiante mientras que la chica a su lado volteo y logro distinguirlos

-Wendy… -gritaron al unísono Gray y el pelirrosa que venía acercándose, totalmente sorprendidos, Wendy al ver a su hermano se levantó rápidamente y corrió a sus brazos

-oni-chan- gritaba con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

_**Fin del **__**Capítulo 5: perdida en el centro comercial**_

Que es pareció espero que les haya gustado la adaptación de lo que me paso en el centro comercial, decidí ponerlo en las historia para que ustedes no siguieran espesando, ya que todavía tengo muchas evaluaciones pendiente y ando estresado con ese "bendito" proyecto

En la historia hay una cosa que le cambien de lo que me paso en realiza aunque la mayoría si es cierto. En verdad me sorprendí en cuanto vi a la niña que estaba llorando en el centro comercial, ella se llamaba Ángela y básicamente estuvimos buscando a su mamá todo el día y la encontramos como eso de la de la tarde así que tuve que quedarme en un hotel con mis compañeros ese día ya que aviamos pedido el ultimo transporte de ese día, pero no me arrepiento me sentí muy feliz ayudando a esa linda niña a buscar a su mamá / kawaii

Bueno quiero agradecer por su adorables reviews, que siempre me anima para poder escribir

Ahhh… casi seme olvidad en uno de los reviews escrito por **nashi princesita **me preguntaba que si no pensaba agregar lemon. En verdad no lo avía pensado no sé cómo me quedar los lemon ya que yo nunca he escrito uno, pero podría intentarlo si ustedes quieren

Así que dejen un review dándome su opinión si le gustaría o no que le colocara lemon a la historia

Sayonara mis queridos lectores, pórtense bien y tomen su chocolatico no veremos en la próxima actualización

_**¡Aye sir! **_


	7. mucho gusto

Hola minna-san. Y Si, sigo con viva (miradas sombría) por favor no me maten, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar es que ya tenía el capítulo hecho pero mi muy "bello, angelical y adorado" hermanito me lo borro de la pc y no me acordaba mucho de lo que había escrito, así que lo hice otra vez y cuando por fin lo iba terminando hubo un apagón y se volvió a borrar, y me puse brava conmigo misma ya que no me acordar tampoco de todo lo que había escrito así que decidí hacerlo otra vez pero me salió más corto de lo que pensé y no me acuerdo de lo que había escrito en los anteriores pero mejor es esto que nada, así que espero que me perdonen por no haber podido actualizar antes.

En el capítulo anterior les pregunte que si les gustaría que escribieran lemon, por favor déjeme sus opiniones si les gustaría o no que lo pusiera, aunque no sería para horita si no para algún capitulo lejano por mientras se vaya desarrollando la historia, bueno ya basta de blan blan blan los dejo seguir con la historia

_**¡AYE SIR!**_

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a Hiro Mashima

_**Capítulo 6: mucho gusto **_

**Pov Natsu**

Gray y yo bajamos a la primera planta, el comenzó a buscar entre la multitud y yo también decidí hacerlo para ver si casualmente encontraba a Wendy, entre esas personas pero no fue así, me sentía cada vez más preocupado por ella, voltee en dirección a Gray y me hiso una señal para que lo siguiera y sin muchos ánimos lo seguí a paso lento y al rato presentí que se detuvo, levante la mirada y lo que vi fue a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio sentada en frente, pare mi andar por la sorpresa de ver a tal hermosa flor, sus hermosos ojos achocolatados me cautivaron profundamente, eran tan hermosos que no provocaba apartar la vista de ellos, su hermosa piel blanca hacia que sus ojos resaltaran bastante, al igual que su hermosa cabellera rubia que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros y resplandecía un encanto en ella, sus pestañas eran largas y bellas que hacían que sus ojos soltaran todo su resplandor, y finalmente sus labios, esos labios rosa, tan hermosos, tan suaves y frágil que se veían, hacía que mi corazón diera un brinco de lo grandiosos que se veían, mientras Gray hablaba con ella vi como soltó una divertida y adorable sonrisa de esos cautivadores y preciosos labios. Pero de repente vi a la persona que estaba sentada en frente a esa chica, se me hacía familiar, de repente volteo y mis dudas se disiparon, era…

-Wendy –gritamos a unísono Gray y yo al ver a mi hermanita enfrente y comienzo a dar unos pasos cortos por la sorpresa

-oni-chan –grito Wendy con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, corriendo hacia donde estaba, lanzándose sobre mí, dándome un cálido y fuerte abrazo

-Wendy –mencione todavía sorprendido, pero al transcurrir unos segundos correspondí el abrazo totalmente aliviado de que estuviera bien -¿dónde estabas? Tonta no me vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera

-lo siento oni-chan –se disculpó deshaciendo el abrazo –es que me distraje un momento y cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas hay –completo con una lagrima asomándose por sus ojos

-ya no importa –dije pasando mi pulgar por su mejilla y quitado la lagrima –lo importante es que estés bien y que ya estamos juntos concluí dándole una agradable y sincera sonrisa

-¿dónde encontraste a Wendy? –pregunto Gray a la rubia chica

-Estaba llorando al lado de las escaleras de la tercera planta –respondió la rubia viendo la escena conmovida – ¿y tú donde te habías metido? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú drásticamente el que me obligó a venir contigo y me dejas sola casi todo el santo día –le reclamo al Fullbuster enojada a lo que el chico se tensó y comenzó a sudar frio

-etto… -dijo nervioso temiendo decir algo que ella no quería escuchar

-ven oni-chan quiero presentarte a alguien –me dijo Wendy y comenzó a jalar hacia donde se encontraba la rubia y Gray –Lucy-san él es mi hermano –me presento con la linda rubia señalándome y la chica mostro una agradable sonrisa

-Wendy no te me adelantes yo iba a presentarlos –se quejó mi amigo

-lo siento Gray-san –se disculpó Wendy burlonamente

-oye flamita –llamo Gray dejando de quejarse y recreando a su estado natural –quiero presentarte a mi hermana Lucy –Gray señalo a la chica del frente

-m-mucho gusto me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia encantada de conocerte –dijo algo nerviosa al parecer, extendió su mano para saludarme

-muchos gusto Lucy soy Natsu Dragneel… ah y gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita Wendy –dije correspondiendo su saludo y dándole una amables sonrisa que por lo que pude ver hizo que se sonrojara un poco

**Pov Lucy**

Me alegro mucho por Wendy por fin encontró a su hermano pero me quede embobada con tan solo verlo. Como anoche en las carreras estaba alejada de ellos y había muchas personas a su alrededor no pude distinguir lo sexy que era, esos ojos jades, eran tan bellos, tan brillante que podía hacer que cualquiera callera a su pies, su piel bronceada hacia que sus alborotados cabellos rosa resaltara su esplendor, que haces que cualquiera se derritiese con tan solo mirarlo. Le chico abrazo a la pequeña peliazul y esa acción izo que soltara una calidad y agradable sonrisa. Voltee a mirar a mi hermano y se encontraba algo pensativo.

-¿dónde encontraste a Wendy? –me pregunto curioso

-estaba llorando al lado de las escaleras de la tercera planta –respondí volteando a ver la linda escena frente a mí, era tan conmovedor –¿y tú donde te habías metido? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú drásticamente el que me obligó a venir contigo y me dejas sola casi todo el santo día –pregunte con una de la expresiones enojada que me había enseñado Erza, después de todo sino hubiera encontrado a Wendy y no me fuera ofrecido a ayudarla, me hubiera dejado esperando por horas en cualquier otro lugar

-Etto… -dijo nervioso sudando frio y de repente vi que la chica peliazul venia acercándose jalando al chico pelirrosa

-Lucy-san él es mi hermano –presento la chica sonriendo y señalando hacia el pelirrosa de al lado, lo mire determinadamente, me sentía tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo actuar así que solamente solté una sonrisa

-Wendy no te me adelantes yo iba a presentarlos -se quejó mi hermano tratando de no cambiar mucho su expresión seria de siempre, parecía como un niño chiquito "hace tiempo que no actuaba así" pensé divertida

-lo siento Gray-san -se disculpó la pequeña peliazul ahogando las risas igual que yo, a lo cual Gray soltó un suspiro

-oye flamita –dijo mi hermano dejando de actuar como un niño -quiero presentarte a mi hermana Lucy – y me señalo

-m-mucho gusto me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia encantada de conocerte –dije muy nerviosa sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por segundo aunque no sabía por qué motivo me ponía así, estire mi brazo hacia el en forma de saludo todavía muy nerviosa

-muchos gusto Lucy soy Natsu Dragneel… ah y gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita Wendy –me contesto correspondiendo el saludo y dándome una bonita y calidad sonrisa que hizo calma mi nerviosismo pero comencé a sentir como mis mejillas ardían asique supuse que me estaba sonrojando

-oye flamita, ya encontraste a Wendy ¿y ahora que piensas hacer? -pregunto Gray haciendo que rompiéramos el saludo y volteemos hacia el

-no sé, venía a comprar una cosa para el nuevo departamento que alquilamos, pero se me había olvidado con todo esto que paso –respondió el chico pelirrosa con una sonrisa infantil

-entones vamos a ir a comprarlas –sugirió animada Wendy con la bolsa de regalo donde cargaba el vestido que le había regalado

-está bien Wendy, vamos a ir a comprarlos –respondió y la peliazul dio un salto de la emoción y en ese momento el pelirrosa vio la bolsa –y que es eso que llevas hay Wendy?

-ah esto –y levanto la bolsa un poco y el chico asistió - me lo regalo Lucy-san, más tarde te lo mostrare –contesto Wendy mostrando algo de timidez

-Wendy eso… -trato de decir el chico pelirrosa cuando interrumpí la conversación

-no te preocupes es como un regalo de bienvenida –dije mostrando una sonrisa hacía el chico

-tengo una idea –dijo la pequeña Wendy –Lucy-san porque no nos acompañas a comprar? –pregunto con una sonrisa de niña buena

-lo lamento Wendy, pero tengo unas cosas que hacer… será para la próxima –le respondí con algo de tristeza

-oh… está bien –dijo desanimándose pero de repente levanto la cara y pregunto – ¿pero iras a la fiesta de hoy? –iba a responder cuando Gray me interrumpió

-por supuesto que ira, yo, mismo me encargare de eso Wendy –iba a protesta, en realidad no tenía mucha ganas de ir a fiesta pero cuando vi la cara de emoción de Wendy, me rendí y solté un suspiro

-¿de verdad? –Pregunto alegre y Gray asistió –bueno nos vemos después –dijo y comenzó a jalar al pelirrosa –chao Lucy-san nos vemos luego –grito Wendy alejándose mientras ella y el pelirrosa se despendían y seguían su camino

-por qué respondiste por mí –le dije algo molesta

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no pensabas ir? –pregunto a propósito él sabía perfectamente que a mí no me gustaba mucho salir a fiesta, y yo solo voltee la cara molesta hacia otro lado

-disculpe señorita aquí está su cuenta –dijo una chica que trabajaba en la heladería dejándome la cuenta y retirándose hacia la cabina

-muy bien, Gray paga –dije dándole la cuenta y agarrando mi helado que había dejado sobre la mesa y comenzando a comerlo otra ves

-QUE… porque tengo que pagar yo?- grito quejándose mi hermano a lo que hizo que ahogara una risita

-primero me dejaste sola por horas y siendo tú el que me obligo a venir –dije levantando el dedo índice –segundo tú tienes como un don para conseguir rebajas en todas la heladería que visitas y tercera si no pagas tú, le diré a Erza y Juvia que me dejaste abandonada en el centro comercial y no quisiste ni siquiera comprarme un heladito –termine de decir contando con mis dedos

-está bien –suspiro rindiéndose en cuanto escucho la tercera opción que le había causado escalofrió y fue hacia donde la caja registradora apagar a lo cual solté una sonrisa burlona declarando mi victoria

.

.

.

**Pov normal**

-Hmm… fue un grandioso día –dijo la peliazul estirando un poco sus brazos -¿o no oni-chan? –pregunto burlona mientras se tiraba de espalda al sillón que se encontraba detrás

-sí, aunque me dejaste como loco buscándote durante horas –menciono burlonamente mientras revisaba unas cajas

-lo siento por eso –se disculpó Wendy mostrando su mejor cara de arrepentimiento

-ya no importa –respondió el pelirrosa mostrando una sonrisa para subirle los animo a su hermana –fue una suerte que la que te encontrara fuera la hermana de hielito –menciono mientras se disponía a revisar otra caja que tenía al lado, ya que si la fuera encontrado otra persona quien sabe que podía hacerle

-sí, lástima que Lucy-san no pudo acompañarnos de compras –dijo la peliazul mientras hacia un puchero

-ya Wendy seguro tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer –intuito el pelirrosa

-solo espero que valla para la fiesta de hoy, me gustaría mucho hablar con ella otro rato –dijo emocionándose la pequeña chica –por cierto oni-chan todavía no me has dicho que tal te parece Lucy-san

-¿eh? –menciono alterado el pelirrosa y mostrándose un poco nervioso mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de color rojizo y de inmediato movió su rostro en dirección a la caja de al frente y trato de cambiar el tema de la conversación –por qué mejor no me ayudas a guardar todo esto… así podríamos terminar más rápido para irnos preparándonos –y el pelirrosa comenzó a señalar las cajas del al frente a él

-tienes razón lo siento –se disculpó la chica por no haberlo ayudado y se dirigió a acomodar las cajas que señalaba su hermano mayor

Llego hacia la caja y comenzó a sacar las cosas de allí con una gran y agradable sonrisa "me siento muy alegre de estar aquí es como comenzar desde cero con un nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos y nuevos lugares, también me muero por conocer los tipos de culturas y tradiciones que debe tener" pensaba la chica cuando de pronto algo izo clic en su cabeza "cultura y tradiciones" claro no se habían puesto a pensar si estudiarían mientras estaban allí, la peliazul dejo de sacar las cosas de la cajas y miro hacia su hermano que estaba felizmente ordenando las cosas y decidió preguntarle de una vez

–oni-chan de casualidad, tú no has pensado en estudiar?

-¿eh? –pregunto levantando la vista ya que estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no había puesto atención a lo que decía su hermanita

-estudiar –dijo fijando si vista hacia el chico pelirrosa, quien puso un semblante serio con esa frase -¿no has pensado en estudiar? –pregunto a lo que el chico puso cara de disgusto y volteo la cara hacia otro lado, cruzando de brazos tratando de ignorar la pregunta –sé que en estados unidos te expulsaron de la universidad en la que estudiabas y que te rechazaron la solicitud de inscripción en las otras universidades –el chico seguía ignorándola como si fuese un niño molesto –podrías intentarlo aquí, no perdemos nada con intentar… si quieres te puedo ayudar un poco tam…-pero la peliazul fue interrumpida

-no te preocupes por eso Wendy, yo me las arreglare, no necesito un título universitario –decreto el chico volviendo a lo que hacia

-pero… -trato de protestar

-todo estará bien, en cuanto Kyor nos mande todas nuestras cosas de estados unidos poder inscribirte en la escuela, así que no te preocupes tanto por eso, en cuanto a mí no creo que me acepten por las recaídas de mis calificaciones pero no importa… estudie o no estudie no voy a dejar que te farte nada. Entendiste, así que ya no hablemos más sobre el tema –sentencio tranquilamente el Dragneel recibiendo de la chica un lento y triste asistimiento –muy bien, olvidemos completamente este tema… por que no te vas arreglar ya se está haciendo un poco tarde después terminaremos de ordenar esto –le dijo mirando el reloj de la pared para luego acariciarle lentamente la cabeza alborotándole los cabellos

-de acuerdo… -menciono un poco más animada -tú también debería arreglarte oni-chan, en especial echarte un baño, hueles a puro sudor –sugirió la peliazul al percibir el tremendo olor que rodeaba al chico de melena rosa

-¿enserio? –Pregunto irónicamente olfateándose a sí mismo –pero si me bañe ayer

-¿lo hiciste o lo soñaste? –pregunto Wendy levantando un ceja y mi mirando firmemente a su hermano

-oye –sé quejo el chico

-como sea, mejor ve a bañarte… y rápido –ordeno rápidamente la Dragneel menor antes que su hermano le diera tiempo de quejarse por completo

-está bien, está bien ya voy -dijo levantando de mala gana murmurando cosa inentendible mientras se dirigía a bañar

.

.

.

-Lu-chan, Lu-chan está en casa –llamaba a la puerta una bajita peliazul

-oh, hola Levy-chan que haces aquí? –pregunto la chica rubia al abrir la puerta de su departamento dándole chance a que entrara

-vine a verte o es que acaso no puedo? –pregunto fingiendo estar molesta

-Claro que sí, pero por que no me avisaste que venias?

-estaba por aquí cerca y se me ocurrió venir, no es algo que yo allá querido hacer desde un principio así que por eso no te avise –aclaro la peliazul –Lu-chan ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de hoy?

-no sé, Levy-chan estoy indecisa, aunque lo mas probable es que si, ya que Gray le prometió a Wendy que me iba a llevar a rastra si era posible

-¿a Wendy? ¿La hermana menor de Natsu? ¿Qué fue ayer para las carreras junto a él? –Pregunto rápidamente la McGarden totalmente sorprendida a lo que la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a preparar un poco de té a la cocina –pero como es…

-Esta mañana Gray me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosa que le pidió mira y al lugar a donde fuimos, un poco después de que nos separamos la encontré llorando al lado de las escaleras eléctricas –interrumpió la rubia desde la cocina mientras preparaba él te

-¿y que hacia hay y por qué lloraba?... no me digas que se había perdido –intuido la chica peliazul

-exactamente estaba perdida, se había separado de su hermano en un descuido, así que la ayude a buscarlo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde también estuvimos caminando por todos lados –dijo soltando un suspiro la rubia

-pero lo encontraron ¿cierto? –la rubia comenzó a mover la cabeza en forma de aprobación

-si al parecer él estaba con Gray buscándola también por todos lados

-AHAHA, que extraña coincidencia –reía ligeramente la pequeña chica –entonces Gray te presento a Natsu ¿verdad?

-de hecho Wendy se le adelanto a Gray, fue ella la que me presento a su hermano, se ven que es un chico amable y agradable –contesto la joven chica con notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

Levy al verla sonrojándose quería soltar una risita pero se contuvo, además le sorprendía el hecho que la pequeña niña la allá presentado con Natsu, si desde el principio se notaba que era celosa con su hermano, por como trato a Lissana en las carrearas, seguramente es que Lucy se ganó su confianza, que alegría así seria las cosas más sencillas aunque también le robaron la idea de la presentación, bueno que más daba.

**Si lo sé no fue muy emocionante pero no se preocupen que el próximo prometo hacerlo más largo y más emocionante, si el señor inspiración está de acuerdo, por favor deje sus ****reviews**

**Acepto sugerencias, opiniones, tomatazos, etc. Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización **

**¡Aye sir!**


End file.
